BlackCat & WhiteFerret
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/09UP!-Slash/Drarry-Pós-ODF livro5 - Lutar e conquistar é uma coisa, conviver é outra... descobrir que o destino é mais do que parece é a sina de Harry e sua alma gêmea.
1. –Prólogo–

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... Alguém ainda não sabe disso?!!! ESSA FIC É SLASH... AVISO DADO. **_

_**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Não leu CRUEL? pode ficar meio perdido... pois é continuação, leu? leia o prólogo novamente porque ele foi extendido.**_

* * *

**BlackCat & WhiteFerret – PR"LOGO.**

Draco apenas sentiu o mundo lhe fugir dos pés ao ter a compreensão do que tudo aquilo significava, tinha falhado, não salvara Harry, se afundara e afundara ele e os amigos junto, tinha errado, falhado. Deu um passo em direção aos dois que já duelavam, foi interrompido.

-Você sabe qual o preço que se paga por traição Draco.- disse Lúcio se pondo em frente ao filho.

-Sei.- disse Draco.- Não pretendo pagar... Pai.- disse erguendo a varinha conjurando mãos de terra.

-Lúcio Malfoy para você... Eu não tenho filho.- cancelou o feitiço.

-Melhor...-sibilou tentando estuporar o pai.- Nunca tive grande apego pela família mesmo.

Seu pai tinha sido seu mestre, ensinando tudo que sabia sobre duelos, inclusive sobre as imperdoáveis, mas não se preocupava com elas agora, não era certo, como se preocupar em enfrentar o homem que tinha sido seu ídolo, se Harry enfrentava o próprio Lorde das Trevas? Sentia-se mal, uma ângústia que lhe toldava os sentidos, não queria estar ali, não se era para ver Harry morrer, então tinha que vencer seu pai, mas não conseguia proferir a maldição de morte, não contra ele, encarou os olhos azuis, tão iguais aos seus, seu pai... nunca ia negar que o admirara em outros tempos, que o temera ainda há pouco e o odiara por ferir seu amado, e aquilo era um fardo pesado, só superado pelo duelo que acontecia a poucos metros... distraiu-se.

-CRUCIO!-Atacou Lúcio enfurecido.

Sim que sofresse, peste ingrata, desperdício de tempo, pensou Lúcio ao ver a vergonha de sua vida... seu próprio sangue, seu herdeiro, conspirando contra ele, contra ele sim! Porque havia um roteiro estipulado para aquela criatura a seus pés... seria o mais poderoso bruxo ao lado do Lorde, mas não... preferira se aliar aos traídores como a ralé Weasley, sangues-ruins e mestiços... não tinha mais filho, não tinha mais, acabaria ali mesmo, avançou disposto a fazer o que devia ser feito, a traição devia ser paga com a vida, e nem era a traição contra o Lorde que pesava, e sim a traição a sua autoridade como pai... Draco só existia porque lúcio existia, então agora a criatura tinha que morrer... apontou a varinha, por um segundo vendo o jovem se retorcendo no chão, Lúcio lembrou do bebê, da criança, do menino nas vestes de Hogwarts, um segundo antes de começar.

-Avad...

-MELLIUS!!

No momento que ia proferir a maldição de morte foi atingido por um estranho feitiço que envolveu seu braço em chamas, berrou. E foi muito rápido entre a ação de apagar a chama e perceber o perigo, ver a cena, desaparatou vendo seu mestre vencer... o filho? Em outra oportunidade lhe arrancaria a alma...

Da dor maldita para o alívio, virou o rosto para o duelo, para Harry que acabara de o salvar de uma maldição de morte, mas então, ainda ajoelhado na neve viu, Harry olhava seu pai e o olhou então se virou para o Lorde... sendo atingido no peito...

Aquele olhar compreendia seu mundo inteiro, sabia disso, gritou, nem sabia o quê... o nome dele? Talvez... nenhum grito poderia descrever a dor em seu peito, avançou pela neve, nem que fosse para enfrentar o próprio Voldmort, mas o covarde desaparatou...

Harry estava parado, e então perdia o equilíbrio, joelhos se vergando, caindo, porquê? Porque estavam tão longe? Estendeu os braços, Harry já estava fraco antes... Porquê? Sentiu o peso do rapaz ensangüentado em seus braços, dobrando os joelhos que afundaram na neve gelada, mas isso não sentia, sentia o calor... o calor do sangue que escorria pelo corpo de Harry até atingir suas pernas, a expressão de Harry era calma apesar do rosto destruído por um profundo corte que fechara o olho direito, era calma, uma calma mórbida, leu no olho aberto que o rapaz sabia...

Estava morrendo...

Draco não podia aceitar aquilo... não...

-Não! Não! HARRY Não se atreva a morrer... não! Você não pode me abandonar sozinho... por favor... Oh Merlin! Isso não pode acontecer! Fique comigo Harry! Por favor! Por favor...

Implorou, como já havia implorado, houve uma mínima insinuação de sorriso... um incentivo? Uma despedida? Draco sentiu as lágrimas aquecendo seu rosto entorpecido, não era justo, o que havia feito para Potter se importar em sorrir? Em salvar, sentiu algo arranhar sua garganta olhando Potter lentamente fechar o olho, era sua culpa, ele estaria vivo se não o tivesse salvado... se importado, o que tinha feito para merecer aquilo, ao mesmo tempo sentia-se roubado, de que valia viver? Draco soluçou sentindo a cabeça de Harry pender.

De que vale a vida sem você? Um mundo sem você não faz sentido... pensou encostando a cabeça no peito ferido de Harry.

-Não me deixa aqui sozinho por favor... não quero ficar sem você... Eu não posso viver sem você... nunca pude. Harry não vai... por favor.

Mas não havia resposta... nunca mais haveria não é? Pensou apertando o corpo frio de Harry contra o seu, pensando que ele tinha começado a morrer quando seus olhos recaíram sobre ele... seis anos de morte afinal... se não o tivesse visto, se não o conhecesse? Não estava em suas mãos... mas...

-Solte-o.

A voz podia pertencer a outro mundo, embora a conhecesse, amigo ou inimigo, não fazia diferença, nada fazia diferença, inimigo... melhor... mate-me me mande pra junto dele, pensou ao sentir as mãos em seus ombros.

-Solte-o Draco... pelo bem dele.

O forçaram a largar... bem dele? Pensou alheio, entorpecido sentiu-se agarrado por aquele homem, o ex-professor de Defesa, agarrando seus ombros, não precisava, seu cérebro não funcionava, apenas via o dono daquela voz que o mandara soltar Harry, o próprio Dumbledore e sua ave, de alguma forma debruçados sobre o corpo de Harry.

Harry.

Suas pernas tremeram, caiu de joelhos na neve... os dedos afundaram na neve, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo, queria gritar, amaldiçoar o mundo, amaldiçoar Dumbledore... maldito porque não o protegera?! Porque deixaram que Harry fosse seqüestrado?! Empurrou as mãos que o tocaram, não me toquem! Ninguém me toca! Ele não vai mais me tocar... então ninguém mais vai me tocar! Pensou soluçando... não sabia o que pensar, na verdade os pensamentos corriam rápidos demais para que pudesse controlar, seu peito doía como se estivesse dilacerado como o de Harry, doía muito, ninguém o tinha avisado que amar podia doer tanto.

-Ele ainda está vivo Draco.- aquela voz doce sussurrou em sua orelha enquanto os braços dela o apertaram devagar.

Ele abriu os olhos para ver Hermione sorrir também com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos de mel.

-Ele ainda está vivo...- ela confirmou, olhando a ave no peito de Harry.- Se acalme certo?

Desviou o olhar para o bruxo, que erguia o corpo de Harry com um gesto de varinha, mas ainda não se sentia seguro, o sangue ainda corria e ninguém podia sangrar tanto e viver, algo foi dito, e sua mão foi puxada, era o próprio Weasley, havia chorado também, pelos olhos vermelhos, era ele que puxava sua mão para a chave de portal.

Onde estava? Não importava... nada importava. Ficou ali, sentado onde mandaram sentar, ao lado dos dois amigos dele também silenciosos, mais ninguém na casa velha e vazia... silêncio, seus olhos cansados miraram na parede uma velha tapeçaria... o que era aquilo, pensou se levantando...

Em algum lugar havia uma linha onde seu nome surgia...

Nunca odiara tanto o nome... renegaria...

-Draco, Dumbledore quer falar com você.

Desviou o olhar para o homem parado na porta da sala... se deixou conduzir...

Nada mais importaria, enquanto não soubesse dele, não soubesse se estava vivo ou morto, seguiu seu antigo professor pelo corredor escuro... pararam em frente a uma porta.

Remus Lupin o olhou, estranhos é o que se poderia dizer e o conduziu para dentro, a outra sala era menor ainda, mas ele estava lá.

Dumbledore o olhou gravemente com os olhos azuis.

-Precisamos conversar Senhor Malfoy.

-Com certeza não sou mais um Malfoy... me chame do que quiser.- disse rouco.

-Certo.- disse Dumbledore calmamente apesar de cansado.- Gostaria que se sentasse Draco. Precisamos conversar.

E por um momento aqueles olhos azuis capturaram sua alma... antes não soubera dizer, mas agora sabia.

Ele podia saber o que se passava em seu coração, ele lia a mente, assim como Harry o fazia e naquele instante, Draco soube que podia confiar em Dumbledore.

Era um pequeno alívio, um pequeno.

Lupin fechou a porta onde o rapaz e Dumbledore conversavam, o olhou e balançou a cabeça, o que era um mau sinal, andou ao lado dele arrastando os pés até a salinha onde Rony e Hermione estavam, ambos com uma aparência cansada e peturbada, mas apenas levemente feridos, os olhou, Hermione levantou e o abraçou, não estava com ânimo para ser abraçado, se acontecesse... (nada vai acontecer!!! Rosnou pra si mesmo.) mas se acontecesse, nunca ia se perdoar por ter feito segredo.

Não pra Harry, ele não merecia isso, era pra ser uma bela surpresa de natal... mas dera tudo errado.

Olhou para Rony que ainda estava sentado no sofá com uma expressão confusa, o rapaz apenas segurou o rosto nas mãos apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, perguntando para Lupin:

-Como ele está?

Lupin abaixou a cabeça e disse, ele nunca fora um enganador, falou a verdade.

-Eu só posso dizer que Harry já saiu de situações impossíveis antes... mas nunca vi alguém sobreviver depois de... ele está muito fraco, muito mesmo... ainda corre risco de vida.- o olhou.

Sentiu Hermione dar um soluço abafado contra seu corpo.

-Harry já fez coisas incríveis antes... hein? Mione?- segurou o rosto dela enchugando as lágrimas.

Ela concordou e foi sentar ao lado de Rony se encorujando contra ele que a abraçou, voltou a olhar para Lupin.

-Posso vê-lo?

-Não sei se deve... é melhor deixar Molly e Pomfrey cuidando dele.

Aquiesceu com a cabeça, sentando-se também, metendo as mãos nos longos cabelos negros.

"Devíamos ter corrido Remo... eu devia ter ido vê-lo... não concordado em esperar até o natal... Remo... não vou agüentar mais esse remorso, Harry não pode morrer..."

Sentiu a mão do amigo na sua cabeça.

-Se acalme. É melhor pra todos se ficarmos calmos. A vigília vai ser longa.

O barulho de passos chamou atenção dos quatro na sala, Pomfrey e Molly entraram, ambas bem abatidas, os olharam, A sra Weasley se adiantou e abraçou o filho calada.

Pomfrey balançou a cabeça lentamente.


	2. –CAP 01–A Espera–

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... Alguém ainda não sabe disso?!!! ESSA FIC É SLASH... AVISO DADO.**** (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Não leu CRUEL? pode ficar meio perdido... pois é continuação.**_

* * *

**BlackCat & WhiteFerret – CAP 01 – a espera.**

Foi Hermione que levou as mãos à boca horrorizada e Remo se levantou, Pomfrey membro recente da Ordem disse muito baixo:

-Fizemos tudo que podíamos, ele está vivo, mas, -suspirou- mesmo que sobreviva, não será sem sequelas, não vai acordar tão cedo, talvez daqui um dia... vai depender muito dele, já vi Potter se erguer depois de provas difíceis... mas ele já estava debilitado...

A voz dela sumiu, se culpava, se não tivesse deixado a maldita janela aberta tudo teria sido evitado, se sentia culpada, não importava o que Alvo Dumbledore dissesse...

-Ele está tão mal assim?- Rony perguntou a mãe que ainda olhava os pequenos ferimentos que tinha.

Molly se absteve de falar, não ia começar a chorar na frente de todo mundo, há pouco mais de um ano, naquela mesma sala tinha visto um bicho-papão se transformar na imagem de sua família morta... sua família incluía Harry, por mais horrível que se sentisse com ele depois de ter gritado aquelas besteiras nas férias, sentiu um nó na garganta.

-Ele está bem... tem que estar.

A voz rouca apenas a fez sentir-se pior, era uma das que tinha planejado a festa de natal... olhou o grupo no quarto e se aprumou.

-Vou arrumar os quartos e fazer algo para comerem... estão em jejum não?- perguntou olhando o filho.

-Não estou com fome.- Rony disse se levantando.-Vou ao banheiro...

Levantou e saiu pisando duro, sentiu a mão em seu ombro.

-Nenhuma perturbação, nem a porta.- disse Pomfrey.

Rony olhou o chão e seguiu para o banheiro.

Não foi difícil confessar que o perseguira, o seduzira, se aproveitara dos momentos mais frágeis dele, tinha a impressão que Dumbledore já sabia o que ia dizer, não que soubesse, mas que sabia que o que sentia sobre aquilo, a expressão do diretor foi ficando cada vez mais preocupada quando começou a falar do jeito ausente, do olhar perdido, de Chang... as palavras faltaram para descrever que... que havia violentado a pessoa que amava... era um monstro... e mesmo assim ele se preocupara em salvá-lo... mais de cinco minutos de silêncio e o diretor aquiesceu, bondosamente.

-Há coisas que só dizem respeito a duas pessoas que se amam, Draco... me conte só que estiver preparado para contar... só o que for importante.

Haviam coisas importantes... importante era o que ouvira em sua própria casa... contou tudo que se lembrava e ouviu um único pedido.

-Me descreva o bruxo desconhecido Draco, é importante que me descreva como ele é.

Morto.

"você está morto?"

Vivo.

"Você acha que poderia sobreviver?"

Sou um fantasma?

"Você sentiu medo?"

Remorso... tristeza... um pouco de conformação... um pouco de decepção... e medo, eu senti medo?

"É tudo um delírio."

Cale a boca.

Abriu o olho com um suspiro dolorido, não havia parte de seu corpo que não doesse ou estivesse mortalmente fatigada... não reconhecia onde estava, mal conseguia ver, tudo fora de foco, tudo escurecido...

"Não está em lugar nenhum..."

Se pelo menos parassem de falar em sua cabeça, se pudesse apenas dormir pra sempre em paz... sem chios de cobras, uivos e gritos... ecos...

Draco.

"Onde estará seu salvador?"

Sentou-se na cama com um gemido fino... onde quer que estivesse, se sentia em pânico por não ver ninguém... um medo incontrolável por estar sozinho... se estava morto, a morte era isso? Solidão? Não queria ficar sozinho pra sempre... se forçou a por os pés endurecidos no chão.

"Você lutou, morreu e vai passar a eternidade sozinho."

Contorceu o rosto, sentindo a pele repuxar... não... eu não fiz nada para merecer esse castigo.

Tem alguém em algum lugar... tem que ter.

Se forçou a levantar, cambaleante como um bêbado esticou a mão e se chocou de leve contra a parede soltando um ganido baixo de dor, tudo latejava, doía, ferroava...

"Não há mais ninguém... você está sozinho."

Não... não, não! pensava firmemente se apoiando na parede, se desencostando dela, sentindo um pouco mais de firmeza nos passos débeis... escutou de leve o som baixo de pessoas, duas frases da qual não captou o sentido, mas eram pessoas... tinham que ser!

"Você está delirando de novo!"

E se estivesse... pensou parando, mortos não deliram, deliram? Não, escutou mais uma coisa, arrastou os pés com mais força, a mão com um punho enfaixado empurrou a porta semi-aberta.

Havia gente ali...

"Veja como isso é impossível... é um delírio!"

Harry mal percebeu que deu alguns passos com a mão na boca.

-Explique isso de novo.- perguntou num tom de voz baixo.

Hermione o olhou, analizava-o, não parecia nem um pouco chocado, só surpreso com a notícia, bem ela já tinha percebido algo acontecendo entre os dois... mas a confirmação só viera agora...

-Explicar de novo? Não há o que explicar.- foi o que disse baixo.- Foi o que eu vi, o que ele falou.

Os três estavam ali sentados, ainda nervosos de tudo, Rony não tinha voltado do banheiro, Molly e Pomfrey ocupadas em providenciar acomodações, refeições e poções que Harry iria precisar, Dumbledore e Malfoy ainda trancados na outra salinha conversando...

Um som no corredor lhe chamou a atenção, mas não podia ser nada... apenas imaginação, estava cansado ainda, olhou Lupin sentado e Hermione andando nervosamente de um lado para outro.

-Se acalme Hermione.- Remo disse.

Ela não chegou a responder, o som da porta se abrindo devagar a fez parar de pé, assim como chamou a atenção dos dois bruxos... A surpresa se espalhou pelos rostos, se levantou ainda olhando o rapaz parado na porta com um ar estranho, olhando devagar cada um deles, o olhando por mais tempo.

Harry ainda conservava a mórbida palidez que vira de relance quando o trouxeram, mas as faixas escondiam os ferimentos, o rosto escondido por um imenso emaranhado de bandagens... parecia ainda menor com o pijama folgado que usava sobre tudo, ele avançou com a mão na boca.

Não podia ser real podia? Estava morto... se estava morto, Remo e Mione estavam mortos também? Não conseguia compreender, esticou de leve a mão.

"Isso é um sonho... só mais um sonho mau..."

Não é... é real... tem que ser.

Sirius...

-Sirius...

O animago ainda estava surpreso... um dia dissera Pomfrey, ele estava de pé, quinze minutos depois... ouviu Remo levantar, Hermione se aproximar, mas estava preso naquele olhar perdido.

-Sou eu Harry...- (Não devíamos ter escondido nada dele Remo...)

Ele o olhava como se não acreditasse, uma mão ergueu-se devagar e o tocou.

Tudo isso em alguns segundos.

-Harry você devia estar dei...

A mão tocou o ombro de Sirius.

Sólido.

Se está vivo... se é real o que está sussurrando em minha cabeça.

"Isso é uma ilusão tolo!"

Se estou morto todos estão mortos e eu vejo dois... escuto e vejo... isso está errado...

"você está morto!"

Não é sólido! Estou vivo...

Eu...

Não compreendo... Calem a boca! Parem de falar! Eu não consigo ver...

Se pelo menos estivesse...

-Harry!

-Harry o que está havendo? Hermione Chame Pomfrey e Molly!- gritou Remo quando o rapaz caiu de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça.

-Harry!

-Não toque nele Sirius!

Não que pudesse uma vez que Harry ainda estava encolhido no chão, com as mãos na cabeça... não sabia como ajuda-lo, olhou para Dumbledore na porta.

-Mas o que...

-Saiam da sala... por favor, o tempo está contra nós.

O olhar apreensivo dele era argumento suficiente.

Há várias esferas mágicas... onde uma magia pode se instalar...

Alma...

Coração...

Percepção...

Mente...

A mente é traiçoeira.

Prega peças.

Se engana facilmente e raramente aceita isso.

Dumbledore o olhou... uma batalha árdua o mataria, ele não resistiria, mas tentar os poucos daria vantagem a maldição negra lançada sobre sua mente, aos poucos incapaz de distinguir entre realidade e delírio... preso num mundo feito de escuridão... ainda preso nele, se o corpo estava fatigado, ferido, tinha muitas dúvidas se a mente não estava em pior estado... suas memórias já tinham sido atacadas por Voldmort... agora a sua própria sanidade... tinha subestimado o fardo carregado por ele.

Pesado demais.

Mórbido demais.

Seria uma noite longa...

Foi uma noite longa, uma madrugada de espera.

Um dia inteiro de expectativa.

Foi o que se passou no largo Grimauld no primeiro dia útil do feriado de Natal.


	3. –CAP 02–O que restou de mim?–

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... Alguém ainda não sabe disso?!!! ESSA FIC É SLASH... AVISO DADO.**** (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Não leu CRUEL? pode ficar meio perdido... pois é continuação.**_

**BlackCat & WhiteFerret – CAP 02 –O que restou de mim?-**

Sirius piscava continuamente os olhos cansados... aquela vigília o esgotava mais que todos os meses encalhados no limbo daquele véu maldito, nem morto, nem vivo, pensar que o afilhado passara recentemente por coisa pior não ajudava.

-Ele pode não acordar tão cedo.

Foram as palavras de Dumbledore.

-Na verdade ele pode não acordar mais.

Ele confessara com o ar mais cansado e abatido que já tinha visto.

Aquela maldição negra, aquele parasita na mente de Harry soprando coisas horríveis para ele não deixara muito para ser recuperado pelo jeito como o afilhado dormia, segunda noite sem nenhum vestígio de sequer um sonho, duro na cama como Dumbledore o deixara.

-Isso é um Parasita da mente, Draco Malfoy me contou que esperavam um resultado há muito tempo...- disse Dumbledore ainda olhando Harry, agora estendido na cama.

Na esfera luminosa como uma bola de cristal, um emaranhado parecido com um polvo de fumaça negra agitava os tentáculos em direção a ambos os bruxos, horrível pensar que isso atormentava Harry a um bom tempo...

-Não sei há quanto tempo que Harry carregou o parasita com ele, mas nenhum buxo resiste a muito tempo de convivência sem enlouquecer ou cometer suicídio.

-Mas então...- Remo balbuciou, alguém dentro de Hogwarts?

-Temo que não, conversei com o jovem Weasley e descobri que Harry já estava com sintomas a mais de três meses.

-Três?!- perguntou Sirius.

-Infelizmente... Creio que a maldição já tenha distorcido a possibilidade de Harry separar o real do imaginário... pelo menos é o que uma alucinção sugere.

-Alucinação?- Perguntou Remo.

-Trelawney me avisou de um incidente ocorrido em sua aula... mas, na época achei que não era tão sério...

Dumbledore se calou... nunca devia ter se achado seguro após o incidente no ministério... foi um erro grave achar que Harry estava seguro.

Remo sentou-se na poltrona, afundando um pouco e olhando o vazio.

-Devíamos ter contado pra ele, você estava certo Sirius... devíamos ter contado sobre você... antes.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

Estava preocupada, duplamente preocupada... sabia que nada podia fazer em relação ao amigo... nada. Mas quanto ao outro... esse sim estava merecendo atenção, pensou olhando ambos jogando xadrez, não que Rony de repente estivesse morrendo de amores por Malfoy, na verdade não, ainda era um pouco agressivo em relação ao loiro, só não demonstrava, ambos se toleravam civilizadamente até, Harry adoraria ver isso, pensou voltando a fingir que lia um livro, Malfoy é que parecia doente, se recusando a comer e dormir, mas sem ter pedido uma única vez para ver Harry, seja qual tenha sido o motivo da briga dos dois, ele devia estar se sentindo culpado, sua cabeça ainda estava enrolada em quando os dois haviam começado... a vida de Harry parecia ter-lhe escapulido das mãos... era engraçado, mal reparara que estava acostumada a se meter em tudo na vida dele, talvez porque o visse como um irmãozinho sempre propenso a se meter em encrenca... um amigo sempre disposto a ouvir e alguém com um coração imenso... era estranho pensar que Harry escondera algo... mas pensando bem, lá no fundo entendia... Harry tinha uma dificuldade muito grande com seus relacionamentos... andava estranho... porque não notara... quer dizer... porque de repente tinha deixado tudo passar desse jeito, sentia uma pontada de remorso por ter concordado em esconder a verdade sobre Sirius... e tudo que lhe acontecera... agora se sentia verdadeiramente culpada... ás vezes, quando o olhar dele parecia vago e distante... achava que era só saudade de Sirius... mas não, ele estava sofrendo de verdade... porquê Harry? Porque não nos contou que estava com problemas?

Porquê?

Porque todos o tratavam bem? Porque estava sendo aceito ali? Se sentia mal, doente, deslocado, não era seu território... não sentia-se bem de todo, sentia-se perdido, incoerente, até irreal, como se não fosse sua vida, como se fosse um filme surreal onde tinha submergido até a alma... observou um de seus peões avançar contra o bispo do ruivo, ele o tratava bem, agressivamente ás vezes, mas bem... assim como a mãe dele, friamente, mas educadamente, a única criatura que num rompante pareceu simpatizar com ele foi justamente a sangue-ruim cabeluda... até pensar nisso havia perdido a graça... era isso, estava sendo sincero consigo mesmo adimitindo que estava em conflito... amava sua própria vida, estava com saudades de toda a afetação, fora feito para aquilo... não sabia ser natural... não conseguia olhar aquela casa e sentir confortável...

Estava com medo...

Medo de Potter acordar e finalmente curado se lembrar de tudo e finalmente consciente de tudo o odiar... mereceria ser odiado...

Medo dele acordar e não se lembrar de nada... não se lembrar dos dois... e não aceita-lo mais...

Medo dele simplesmente não acordar mais...

Medo.

Nunca sentira nada assim na vida... nunca.

E a passagem do tempo não ajudava, pensou vendo a decoração discreta de natal que havia sido posta na casa. Estava também preocupado com sua mãe... sua casa, bem, com certeza não era mais sua casa, nem tinha mais um nome, uma família...

Quem sou eu agora?

Havia um farfalhar de asas distantes... uma coruja e uma carta... uma fuga... um resgate estranho de uma ilha... uma excursão a um beco estranho... um outro...

Draco...

Eu me lembro ainda...

Um trem... uma família...

Eu lembro deles...

Uma garota...

Mione.

Eu lembro... não sei o que esqueci... o que esqueci?

Então uma sensação gostosa de conforto o envolveu...

Havia chegado a hora de encarar o inevitável, pensou Draco a porta do quarto, Sirius finalmente desistira um pouco da vigília descendo para fazer um café antes de voltar, fechou discretamente a porta entrando na penumbra morna do aposento escuro... ah... não seria melhor abrirem aquelas cortinas? Abrirem as janelas? Aquilo parecia uma tumba...

"O olho dele está muito sensível ainda... não pode receber luz... pode cega-lo de vez..."

"Não podemos arriscar com o frio... os pulmões dele não responderam bem ás poções..."

-Você está morrendo... Harry...

Gemeu sentando na cama, olhando o rapaz enfaixado e desmaiado na cama.

-Ah... porquê não reage? Estamos todos esperando... Eu estou te esperando...- deitou do lado do outro, ainda frio... o corpo de Harry era naturalmente quente... agora estava tão frio... pensou passando a mão no rosto impassível.- Sirius Black anda pelos cantos por que você não acorda... o professor Lupin também... o Weasley e a Granger...os dois não param de chorar abraçados...

Suspirou e se atreveu a se aproximar, o matariam se o vissem assim, deitado ao lado do outro, braço por cima do peito, mas era a única coisa que lhe importava no mundo... ironia da vida... Draco Malfoy... nem era mais Malfoy... e tudo que lhe restara de importante era Harry, Harry Potter, semi-morto numa cama...

-Eu queria ter conversado com você Harry... falado com você sobre tudo... conhecido você melhor... pedido desculpas...- disse engolindo o choro acariciando o cabelo negro.- Não me deixa sozinho agora...

Encostou o rosto no ombro do outro, ainda o mesmo menino miúdo, tão pequeno... tão grande ao enfrentar Voldmort... Harry era mais que um garoto, ele era mesmo especial.

-Você é minha vida Harry... luta mais um pouco... acorda...

fechou os olhos... estava chorando... que droga... tinha que ser mais forte... mais firme... dar forças ao outro...

-Diga que eu tenho mais uma chance...- soluçou de olhos fechados.- Droga Merlim... eu quero você de volta...- abraçou o corpo do outro, mesmo sabendo que não devia fazê-lo.- Eu quero ter uma chance de fazer tudo do jeito certo...

Um suspiro muito leve... Draco abriu os olhos.

-Harry?

Os olhos abertos para o teto piscaram de leve, o rosto marcado por uma linha levemente rosa que cortava a face de cima abaixo no olho direito, o olho recuperado e imensamente verde que o olhou.

-Harry!- Draco se apoiou no cotovelo para vê-lo melhor.

-Draco?- Harry sentiu a voz rouca por causa da boca seca...

Draco sentiu uma mão pequena e trêmula tocar seu rosto, menos fria que instantes antes, limpando seu choro... vivo... vivo!

Real! Maravilhosamente real... tinha certeza... a voz que o guiara até a consciência era real... não era sonho, devaneio, delírio nem pesadelo... Draco era real.... estava ao seu lado... sorriu.

-Draco...

Há um mundo de coisas a falar, pensar, desculpar e perdoar, mas naquele instante... naquele, só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Draco fez com um pouco de empolgação demais ao agarrar o corpo de Harry com força e beija-lo...

Era o que mais queria na vida.... mas doeu. Um gemido dolorido brotou em seus lábios ainda colados nos de Draco, não queria que parasse, mas a dor venceu...

-Ah... Potter... Harry...- Draco o soltou devagar...- Ah... eu... descul...

Harry o observou ficar de joelhos na cama, ainda sentindo o corpo inteiro latejar, feliz até... se doía estava vivo... preocupado com a face perturbada de Draco.

-Ah! Eu nem consigo tocar em você sem te machucar!- concluiu angustiado.

Harry sorriu...

-Você não me machuca...- tentou sentar-se na cama.

Havia coisas pelas quais Draco se culpava e de todas o que fizera ao garoto a sua frente eram as piores... porque ele o olhava assim com carinho se deveria olhá-lo com ódio... "eu fiz sua vida um inferno... porquê?", pensou voltando a tocar o rosto pálido e marcado de Harry.

-Não se mova... não está recuperado ainda.

-Onde estou?- desviou de leve o olhar e reconheceu.-Ah... o Largo...

Emudeceu... voltou os olhos para Draco assustado...

O que houve? Porque ele ficou tão pálido...

-Draco... o que houve? Porque estou aqui? Eu não lembro...

Draco o olhou, havia perdido algo, Harry levou a mão a testa.

-Não lembro...

-Não lembra de quê? Harry.- se aproximou mãos ao lado do corpo do outro, com um olhar temeroso.

-Espere...- disse com a mão na boca de Draco.

Vazio... cada vez que tentava organizar seus pensamentos... cada pensamento fugia...

-Harry... o que houve?- disse Draco afastando a mão de sua boca, com muito medo que Harry voltasse a delirar.

-O que está havendo aqui?- a voz rouca chamou-lhes a atenção, assim como o ruído da caneca caindo no chão.- Harry!

Ergueu os olhos confusos para finalmente encontrar o que esquecera.

-Sirius... – disse ainda olhando o outro com estranheza.

Sirius olhou a cena com desagrado, Draco em cima da cama ajoelhado e curvado sobre Harry que parecia mais confuso do que nunca.

-O quê está havendo aqui?!- disse mais alto.

Draco sentiu o tom acusatório, não se importou, sua culpa Black, você e dos amigos de Harry, escondendo as coisas dele, ele não é uma coisa pra ser guardada na estante e tirada para causar prazer a todos! Não é um brinquedo... um animal de estimação! Olhou para o mago mais velho com ódio.

Não era hora de acordar imbecil! Pensou Sirius olhando para Draco, seu idiota! Ele não está recuperado! Sonserino infernal, você e o outro! Malditas cobras infernizando o Harry! Merlim, porque ninguém percebe que ele é só uma criança... não tem idade para essas brincadeiras, seu... olhou Draco com a mesma raiva que sentia somente de outro sonserino.

Não façam isso... dói... ah, eu sinto esse ódio e ele dói! Harry pensou ainda com a mão na cabeça olhando as duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida se olharem com raiva... estava tão cansado e confuso. Não fazia sentido... nada fazia.

-Parem com isso... estão me dando dor de cabeça...- resmungou.- Saiam daqui! Saiam!- gritou com raiva.- Saiam!- se levantou dolorido.- Inferno!

Os dois pararam horrorizados, os olhos de Harry eram duros, raivosos, era a raiva da vida que guardava tão fundo, tanta raiva, raiva de Draco por te-lo usado... raiva de Sirius por ter mentido e morrido e voltado... Cansado... cansado de ser o último a saber de tudo...

-SAIAM!-berrou sentindo o peito queimar.

Não estava tão longe quando Fawkes soltou uma nota particularmente grave, ergueu-se e viu a ave olha-lo com uma ponta de preocupação.

-Não era hora, ainda, mas seria pior se demorasse mais...

Fawkes sumiu numa labareda mais forte que o comum.

Dumbledore apenas soltou um suspiro resignado, vendo que certa ave estava batendo as asas cedo demais... havia algo em Harry que estava errado, absurdamente errado e ainda assim justificado pelo sofrimento passado por ele, olhou os olhos verdes, ainda mais furiosos por ter sido raptado por Fawkes numa crise de fúria.

-O que estou fazendo aqui, Dumbledore?- perguntou rouco.

-Sente-se Harry, não está forte o bastante para ficar de pé.

-Eu decido isso.

-Certo então...- concordou e sentou-se.- O que está fazendo aqui... vou ser sincero Harry, há exatamente sete encantos a sua volta agora... feitos por mim... alguns para protegê-lo, outros para evitar que se fira, um deles para que eu soubesse que você despertou.

Continuava olhando duramente o diretor... ele também sabia... sabia e não contou.

-Eu sabia sim Harry, todos nós...

-Não leia a minha mente!- berrou.

Os quadros na parede exclamaram como no ano anterior, mas dessa vez Dumbledore meneou a varinha e todos os quadros foram virados para a parede.

-Não farei mais isso Harry... prometo, mas entenda, teremos que falar de coisas dolorosas agora...

-Não me venha com um discurso arrependido como no ano passado! Eu sei o que você vai dizer!

-Não! Não sabe!- Dumbledore se obrigou a ser ríspido com Harry pela primeira vez na vida...

Harry calou...

-Sente-se Harry... por favor.-disse o olhando.

Sentou-se meio trêmulo... frio, cansaço e um certo temor se espalhando por seu corpo.

-Fiz esses feitiços porque se Voldmort o atacar agora seria muito fácil mergulhá-lo num limbo depressivo e insano... seria muito fácil arrasar sua mente assim que acordasse.

-Me trouxe pra cá porque a magia de Hogwarts me protege?- perguntou baixo, sentindo-se idiota e fraco pra variar.

-Sim... Harry você teve a mente remexida em muitos níveis... esqueceu lembranças... teve delírios... é normal que esteja cansado e confuso, furioso também...

Não disse nada, se encolheu contra a cadeira, sentindo-se tão pequeno que puxou as pernas para perto e abraçou-as.

-Me sinto estranho...

Dumbledore o olhou com preocupação... o garoto feliz que conhecera não existia mais... tentara tanto não destruí-lo assim... tentara.

-Quero que me conte...Harry o que aconteceu... tudo...

"Tudo?"

-O que é tudo?- perguntou apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

E de repente, odiosamente a mente do outro bruxo se abriu ao ter os olhos pregados aos seus... não Dumbledore não queria saber de suas dores, queria saber onde falhara sua proteção, não queria saber de seus medos, queria apenas saber se a profecia ainda estava segura ou fora destruída na confusão da sua mente... não queria saber da pessoa... queria saber se arma podia ainda ser usada.

-Não me sinto mais humano...- balbuciou.

-Harry?- Dumbledore enrugou a testa ao perceber o que o jovem tinha feito, penetrando sorrateiramente em sua mente.- Esses não são os únicos pensamentos que tenho sobre você.

-Importa?- disse desviando o olhar para a janela.- Isso importa? Não Dumbledore, não houve falhas... não sei o que quer dizer isso, não a profecia não se apagou...- sua voz falhou, fechou os olhos.- Como queria ter esquecido isso... Talvez eu ainda lhe seja útil...

Era muito amargo... muita amargura para alguém tão jovem... muito desencanto para alguém que só tinha dezesseis anos... não Harry, a vida não é só cinza e vermelho sangue... há o amanhecer e anoitecer também menino... existem momentos felizes na vida.

-São tão poucos...- Harry gemeu apertando as próprias pernas.- Dumbledore- o olhou meio desesperado.- Apague isso... apague minha mente! Por favor!

-Como?- pergunta Dumbledore assombrado.-Harry não é isso que você quer...

"Não... não... não quero esquecer tudo... só as dores... só o medo..."

Fechou os olhos.

-Não... não é.

-Se martirizar pelo que passou não vai aplacar o vazio que está sentindo...

Harry suspirou.Escutou o outro levantar e se dirigir a janela.

-Sei o que aconteceu com você nesse começo de ano, por seus amigos, e por Malfoy...

"Draco...", então surge uma risada dolorida, "sabe pelos outros... e importa?"

-Imagino que você tenha sido amaldiçoado no caminho ao Largo... Harry, você sabe o que eram o seus delírios?

Novamente, revive a cena... suas próprias mãos enterradas nos cabelos... os feitiços de luz que Dumbledore utilizou, arrancando o parasita, o alienígena de sua mente, arrancando memórias junto, desfazendo lembranças...

-Um dia eu escutei a voz de meus pais na minha cabeça...- disse com um sorriso perdido...- agora esqueci como eram as vozes deles... de novo.

Dumbledore não se virou... não suportaria olhar para o menino encolhido na cadeira, olhando o gramado, via os pais dele andando até o lago juntos e olhando o amanhecer que despontava. Os pais que Harry não conhecia...

-O que era aquela coisa? Aquelas serpentes?

-Pareciam serpentes pra você?

-Sim... as vezes tomavam a forma de Sirius...

A voz dele se perdeu, "sim Sirius... erramos em esconder dele... ele se culpava mais do que pensávamos..." pensou abrindo a janela e deixando o ar gelado entrar por alguns instantes antes de voltar a fechar, lembrando que o corpo de Harry ainda não estava recuperado... a verdade... era um milagre vê-lo vivo após uma luta contra Voldmort...

-Voldmort não estava levando o duelo a sério... estava brincando comigo...- Harry respondeu ao pensamento.

-Ele o substimou novamente Harry... não percebe?

-O quê? Minha maldita sorte?- disse duramente.

-Eternus Danae...- falou Dumbledore baixo.

-O que isso tem a ver com o que houve?

-Você não vê Harry? Voldmort não conseguiu matar você... e você já estava a beira da morte...

-Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha... relembrando da dor sentida em menos de vinte e quatro horas...

-Manteve um patrono por horas... ferido... não estava recuperado ao ser torturado... não estava recuperado ao enfrentar Voldmort.

-Pare de me lembrar disso! Parece que só sirvo pra isso!

Dumbledore se virou, esperava ver Harry de pé olhando furioso, mas não ele tinha um olhar perdido para a espada semienferrujada, a espada que estava se corroendo aos poucos por ter tido contato com o sangue do basilisco... Dumbledore soltou um longo suspiro, Merlin, ele só tinha doze anos... o que estamos fazendo com você?

-Está me preparando para meu destino.- disse sem tirar os olhos das jóias agora opacas.- Você tentou me ensinar sobre a verdade... me dando a chance de lutar... você só queria me manter a salvo... me ensinando... você se culpa... pela morte de meus pais...

Dumbledore arqueou mais uma vez as sombrancelhas, havia um sorriso mórbido na face descorada e marcada de Harry.

-Você se culpa por não ter acreditado em Sirius... Se culpa por não ter impedido a morte de Crouch, de ambos, não se perdoa por isso... não se perdoa...

A cena de Dumbledore concordando com Snape em liberar uma poção de amor para Draco se formou em sua mente... Dumbledore se culpava pelo rumo das coisas por que lera a mente de Draco... sentiu um aperto vergonhoso no peito.

Dumbledore sabia de tudo que se passara naquela detenção... se culpava por aquilo.

-Não devia ter acontecido Harry.

Seu coração...

-Porquê?- gemeu enterrando a testa nos joelhos.- Ah... Porquê? É divertido manipular minha vida assim? Deus! Merlin ou qualquer coisa! Vocês não respeitam nada? E Draco? Vocês arruinaram a vida dele, o expuseram... pelo quê? Um aliado? Ou era só um cala a boca pra mim?

-Não Harry... não era essa a idéia...

_"-Não está exatamente correto.- dissera Snape.- Mas Draco está literalmente entre a cruz e a espada Dumbledore, se não tomar partido será morto... o que sente não será escondido dele."_

_"Mas não acho correto esse caminho.- disse Dumbledore gravemente"_

_"-O que sugere? Potter foi criado por trouxas, rejeita o que sente, se é que sente algo..."_

_"-Gostaria que parasse de remexer minha mente Harry..."_

-Porquê? Meu direito de saber porque decidiu minha vida... dezesseis anos em suas mãos.- o olhou diretamente.- O que foi? Surpreso? Não me venha com explicações infantis... estou cansado... mortalmente cansado.

-Eu sei... assim como vejo que esse cansaço não tem relação somente com o embate... e mesmo assim...

-Eu senti o ódio dos dois entrando em mim... foi estranho... senti sua culpa cortando a ponta dos meus dedos... sinto agora a floresta inteira respirando o amanhecer.- fechou os olhos.- sinto os trestálios despertando... estou finalmente louco?- perguntou realmente sentindo a manada de trestálios se erguer com o raiar frio de um novo dia.

-Não... acho que você cruzou algumas barreiras da magia...


	4. –CAP 03–Tomando Decisões–

**_LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... Alguém ainda não sabe disso?!!! ESSA FIC É SLASH... AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Não leu CRUEL? pode ficar meio perdido... pois é continuação._**

_**Peço perdão a todos ao fãs de CRUEL e em conseqüência dessa fic... como podem perceber pela pequena lista em meu Profile há várias fic´s que estou escrevendo simultaneamente e com isso algumas ficam um tempo esquecidas, mas nunca abandonadas! É o caso dessa... eu tenho toda a história planejada na cabeça e ela é grande... muito... por isso eu atrasarei de vez em quando... só para poder escreve-la com calma... quem percebeu o resumo foi modificado... e dá pistas sobre o que ocorre...**_

_**Há também o fato que eu já tinha escrito esse capítulo... pelo menos algumas páginas de material muito bom, embora agora esteja melhor... mas eu tinha escrito e por um problema de disquete eu o perdi... isso é o tipo de coisa que literalmente tira o tesão de qualquer um... não é a primeira vez que isso acontece... será uma conspiração dos disquetes contra mim?**_

_**BlackCat & WhiteFerret, o título está em inglês porque eu acho mais sonoro... acho que um título: GatoNegro e FurãoBranco não ficaria tão legal, porque gato? Harry tem tudo de gato não acham? Pelo menos Draco acha... e Ferret é tudo de Draco, já que DONINHA foi uma tradução erronia para ferret... que é um bichinho muito simpático que pode ser um pet muito divertido além de bonitinho e travesso, tudo do Draco. Furão seria mais certo então? (de onde veio o ferret? É no que o falso Mood transforma Draco no quarto livro... um ferret quicante...)**_

**_Especialmente dedicado a Barbara G. que gosta muito da estória e me deu um puxão de orelha merecido (puxe sempre que achar que deve!!!) Eu nunca abandono minhas fic´s!!! Paraliso, mas não abandono!!! Kissus kissus a todos..._**

**_Uma pontinha de oferecimento a pessoas especiais do Fanfiction: Serim! _****_Rafi n'ha Doria_****_, Ptyxx, Viviane Valar, Mark Evans, Noctis Relictus, O-oz, Anna-Malfoy e outros tão bons quanto esses mas que não colocarei aqui ou vai faltar espaço pra fic!!! SOU FÃ DE VOCÊS!!!_**

_**Agora, antes tarde do que nunca:**_

–**BlackCat & WhiteFerret–CAP 03–Tomando decisões–**

Olhando o alojamento vazio... deitado na cama podia ver o sol de inverno entrando pela janela, sol frio.

Vida fria... neve...

As palavras de Dumbledore ecoavam em sua mente... seus pensamentos iam e vinham... fatigado apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro... abraçou o travesseiro... estava confuso ainda... poucos meses e sua vida virara novamente de cabeça para baixo... e sentindo de leve a movimentação no castelo como se sentisse em seu corpo... seu corpo... ainda trazendo as marcas do que acontecera... pensou analizando a pele frágil e rosada em torno de seu pulso... lembrando de Hermione perguntando sobre Draco...

Draco...

Agora sabia... mesmo sem a afirmação de Dumbledore sobre o que sentia... sabia... sentia falta do outro... do conforto da pele e do cheiro do loiro... sabia por mais estranho que fosse a sua razão, seu coração dizia claramente que queria o sonserino... fechou os olhos com saudade... sim... saudade... que falta lhe fazia aquele tom de voz e aquelas mãos grandes sobre sua pele... deixou-se levar pelo sono.

Com a imagem do outro em sua mente.

Era estranho... retornar desse modo a Hogwarts... recebido por McGonagall, seguindo os dois em território até então inimigo... o ruivo ainda o olhando de lado mas silencioso, em frente ao retrato daquela gorducha que lhe olhou um pouco desconfiada, recebendo o mesmo olhar frio como resposta...

-Bola de neve.- disse Hermione.

-Se assim você diz.- disse a pintura a olhando como se esperasse uma explicação.

Passaram pelo quadro, não, a monitora certinha dos leões não dera nenhuma explicação... "um dia lhe dou um doce Granger..."

-Vocês tem que pular isso todas as vezes?- perguntou arrastadamente olhando a sala comunal Grifinória.

O Weasley lhe deu de ombros e a garota disse baixo.

-Ele devia estar aqui...

Olhou a sala comunal, era quente... iluminada... mas não era diferente da sua, com exceção das cores, e que a escada para os dormitórios que subia em vez de descer... os dois estavam indo para lá.

-Acho que ele deve estar no dormitório...- disse Rony.

-Vamos ver...- Hermione se adiantou.

-Garotas podem entrar no dormitório masculino?- acabou perguntando.

-Porquê? Na Sonserina não dá?- Rony perguntou.

-Só falta você dizer que vocês podem entrar no dormitório feminino?- disse surpreso.

-Não... eles não podem.- disse Hermione.

-Ah... porque as garotas da Grifinória são todas ajuizadas.- disse sorrindo maldosamente.

-Infelizmente são.- disse Rony olhando para Hermione.

Eram de dar pena os dois... certo Weasley... você merece... para suportar isso... não admirava que todos os Grifinórios fossem meio tontos... esse sistema não daria certo na Sonserina... nunca daria mesmo... pensou sentindo-se estranho em sua situação...

Hermione abriu a porta do dormitório masculino e olhou avaliativamente, se virando um tanto bruscamente e segurando Rony.

-Acho que os dois deviam conversar... E quero procurar o Bichento, você me ajuda Rony!

-Quê?- perguntou o ruivo sendo arrastado pelo casaco.

-Vamos esperar na sala Malfoy.- Hermione disse puxando Rony.

"Ela é doida!" pensou se adiantando para a porta, olhando para dentro... "Eu vou lhe dar o doce Granger... lhe dou Dedos de Mel inteira... por isso..." pensou sabendo que ganhara um presente... olhando o quarto.

Havia uma luz fraca entrando pela janela... luz que deixava uma penumbra gostosa no meio das camas... numa cama estava Harry...

E não havia palavras para descreve-lo... deitado de lado na cama, agarrado a uma almofada, sim enroscado nela como um gato... faltando só a cauda balançando... mas era perfeito assim, pensou se aproximando... a mão por baixo da almofada ainda segurava os óculos... a outra mão por cima da mesma... o rosto tão calmo, sereno.

Em paz.

Paz viva... sentiu ao ver o movimento da respiração... vivo... sentou na cama esticando a mão...

-Draco?- Harry acordou abrindo os olhos, vendo embaçado a figura a sua frente, tentou se mover.

-Não! Não se mova...

-Hã?

Draco o olhou, disse baixinho contra a orelha dele

-Você estava tão bonito... dormindo.

De envergonhado a extasiado em um segundo... ah como era bom escutar essa voz arrastada contra sua orelha... sentiu o beijo leve.

-Draco...- mais gemeu do que falou.

Ah, como era bom escuta-lo... como era raro escutar algo assim... pensou Draco olhando o outro levemente corado... era tão raro vê-lo assim, sem nenhum traço de dor ou receio na voz rouca...

Mas Harry se moveu colocando os óculos o olhando, levantando a mão para tocar seu cabelo, seu rosto...

Um olhar de quase veneração.

-Eu queria ter dito Draco...- segurou o rosto do rapaz em suas mãos.- Que eu te amo...

Abraçou o moreno, rosto encostado na curva do pescoço, inalando aquele odor levemente adocicado que tanto amava e o calor que agora irradiava daquele corpo pequeno... "ama... ele disse... ele disse que me ama! QUE ME AMA!" Sentia que podia morrer... sem saber se caía em lágrimas ou se ria de felicidade... se afastou e olhou aqueles olhos verdes.

-Quero fazer direito dessa vez...- sorriu pelo ar de surpresa do outro.- E te amo Harry Potter... quer namorar comigo?

Ah... era estranho... deliciosamente estranho, sorriu, não que não desejasse escutar algo assim, mas havia sido "criado"pra fazer esse tipo de pedido... não ser pedido, e haviam tantas coisas a serem ditas... esticou a mão para o rosto pálido do outro, tão bonito...

-Draco... você tem noção do risco que corre? Que correu? De como sua vida vai mudar?- sentiu a voz falhar um pouco.- Tem idéia do que fez?

-Acho que fiz minha escolha... e você? Tem idéia do quanto você fez? Por mim? E do quanto é chato você tagarelando responsávelmente...- disse sorrindo nariz encostado do outro.- Prefiro quando você deixa a cabeça descansar e pensa de outro jeito...- o beijou no canto da boca.

-Ah... - disse Harry.- Imagino mesmo o que você prefere em mim...

-Acho que prefiro beijar você...

Sorrindo o puxou pelo moletom surrado... depositando um beijo suave na boca desejada.

-Você chama isso de beijo?

-Hã?

-Isso é um beijo Draco!

Sentiu-se empurrado para baixo do moreno, boca colada a sua, lingua e dentes... ah, aquele era o Harry que o fascinava... o grande felino que o prendia devorador... as mãos que correram por seu corpo com a calma de um predador... ah, o Harry que era intenso... forte.

Podia sentir-se derreter sob ele.

-Isso foi um beijo.- disse na orelha do loiro.

-É posso aceitar como um beijo...- disse o abraçando...

Harry o olhou... intrigado.

-Se você me responder aquela pergunta... quer namorar comigo?

E voltou a ser preso pela boca do outro... ah valia a pena... morrer... lutar... enfrentaria mil vezes seu pai por aqueles beijos... "Mas ele não precisa saber disso não é?", pensou inspirando profundamente analisando cada traço do rosto do outro... principalmente nos lábios do rapaz... tão tentadores.

-Isso responde sua pergunta?- Harry sorriu.

-Você podia confirmar?

-Com prazer...

Hermione coçava a orelha de Bichento que ronronava feliz em seu colo... olhando Rony andar de um lado para o outro.

-Amor da minha vida.- disse o mais docemente que pode.- Até quando você vai ficar desse jeito por causa dos dois?

Rony a olhou.

-Já falamos sobre isso.- disse e voltou a andar.

-Sabe o que é engraçado? Você já aceitou e fica fazendo drama!- ela disse quase rindo do namorado.

Rony sentou-se e a olhou, Hermione concluiu.

-E na verdade... eu falei sobre o assunto... você ficou só resmungando.

Rony voltou a passar a mão pelo cabelo intensamente vermelho.

-O que me revolta Mione, não é a escolha de Harry, bruxo, bruxa, trouxa ou não, apesar dele ter escolhido justo o Malfoy... o Malfoy! Tá certo que seja! Mas esconder da gente? De mim? Achei que éramos amigos!

Hermione sorriu... sabia agora, quer dizer tinha chegado a conclusão que sabia muito bem porque Harry tinha escondido e como toda a teoria, queria esperar o amigo para confirmar...

-E são...- disse olhando o Bichento.- Tenta entender o lado do Harry...

-É... eu ia morrer de vergonha se tivesse um caso com com Draco Malfoy!

-Os seus dois amigos logo, logo vão subir para ter certeza que eu não piquei, asssei e comi o amiguinho deles...- Draco sorriu .

Harry sentou na cama... levemente tenso, primeiro, não sabia que Rony e Hermione estavam ali, segundo nem pensava no que ia dizer aos dois.

-Que foi?- Draco o olhou.- Está preocupado com quê? Eles já sabem...

-Eu sei...- disse sem graça, então olhou o loiro.- Eles foram muito duros com você? Ah, Draco eu... nem perguntei... como te trataram no Largo...

-Bem demais pro meu gosto.- disse colocando as mãos sobre a barriga reta.- A Granger é sempre tão enjoativamente simpática?

-Draco! Ah... depende... simpática? Ah... o que andaram fazendo nesse tempo que andei dormindo?

-Jogando xadrez... o Weasley é sempre tão concentrado ou fizeram uma magia pra me deixar mais burro? – Draco pareceu ponderar um pouco.-Aquele tabuleiro dele deve ser azarado...

-E Sirius?

-Retiro tudo que disse sobre o lobisomem... ele evitou que seu amado padrinho me mordesse de raiva... ele é vacinado Harry?

-Draco!- Não pode deixar de sorrir por causa do sorriso cínico agora tão querido quanto fora odiado.

-Acho melhor subirmos... talvez Malfoy...- Rony começou olhando a escada pela enésima vez.

-O quê?- perguntou Hermione.- Acha que ele assou e comeu o Harry? E usou os ossos para palitar os dentes?

Rony lançou um olhar de "por aí..."

-Eu disse...- Draco falou da escada puxando Harry.- Eu disse... não disse? Não assei ele Weasley... Apesar da carne ser macia, prefiro ele crú mesmo.

Harry sentiu-se corar e lançou um olhar feio a Draco que riu... o pior... escutou Hermione rindo também... e Draco o puxou escada baixo e se jogou no sofa, praticamente o arrastando... e olhou em volta.

-Ah... a sala de vocês é menor... mas o sofá é melhor... aposto que os dois monitores vivem se agarrando nele.

-Malfoy!- disse Rony corando também.

-Que bom vê-lo inteiro Harry...- disse Hermione sorrindo por cima da troca de olhares do loiro contra o ruivo.- Como está?

-Bem... bem melhor... e vocês?

-Inteiros... vivos...

-Esperando explicações...- disse Rony o olhando.

-Weasley... você tem a delicadeza de um maldito hipogrifo!- disse Draco.

-Exatamente...- Rony retrucou.- Falando em hipogrifos...

-Ah não Ronald Weasley!- disse Hermione.- Sem começar... mais tarde... ok?

-Não era exatamente minha a idéia de matar o bicho certo?- disse Draco.- Lúcio levou para o lado pessoal... não imaginamos o porquê? Não é mesmo?

Harry não pode deixar de perceber que Draco falara friamente sobre o pai, mas não tocou no assunto, não ali.... mais tarde teria que conversar com Draco com mais calma. E foi o modo como Draco se encostou no sofá o puxando, que o fez corar mais ainda e olhar os amigos constrangido...

-Bem... acho que... que...- "me sinto tão idiota..."

-Acho que o que você queria dizer era... - Hermione interviu.

-Porque não contou pra gente hein?- Rony explodiu.- Achou que o quê? Que eu ia brigar? Crucificar? Ou meter umas nas fuças desse loiro enjoado? O que não é má idéia... mas... poxa... achei que confiava na gente!!!

E finalmente, apesar de não ter sido o melhor jeito, pensou olhando Harry ficar um pouco pálido e tentando encontrar palavras, já que abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, finalmente Rony tirou aquele peso de si.

-Obrigado pela parte que me cabe.- disse Draco o olhando.

-É que, bom...- Harry começou, respirou fundo e disse tentando encontrar seus motivos.- Bom... na verdade... um pouco disso tudo e ah... pra falar a verdade... foi tudo tão confuso... e... bem pra falar a verdade o problema era eu.

-Como assim?- perguntou Draco.

-Acho que posso explicar...- disse Hermione.- Posso Harry?

A olhou quase pedindo por favor.

-Acho que o que Harry queria dizer...- ela disse séria.- É que ele estava com problemas para admitir o que sentia... certo?

-Também.- disse constrangido.

-Ah, acho melhor eu explicar a diferença entre o que os trouxas e os bruxos pensam disso...

-Não é a primeira vez que ouço algo do gênero.- disse Draco se lembrando da conversa com o padrinho.- Qual a diferença hein? O que os trouxas tem com isso? Que foi?- Draco perguntou quando os três o olharam.

-Nada.- os três falaram.

Draco sorriu e olhou Hermione, dizendo do velho modo arrastado.

-E o que tem os sangues-ruim com isso Granger? Melhorou agora?

-Não, prefiro do outro jeito.- Harry disse o olhando.

-Com certeza.- disse Rony.

-Posso?- perguntou Hermione.- Tem Draco e Rony, que ao contrário dos bruxos que veêm, na maioria, isso como normal, os trouxas acham que amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo é errado, pecado, falta de vergonha, de caráter e coisas do gênero... e isso é muito forte na nossa cultura, não é fora do comum haver brincadeiras pejorativas com a situação, na verdade fomos criados para formamos casais heterosexuais, casar e ter muitos filhinhos, sermos bem sucedidos profissionalmente e termos uma casinha de cerca branca... ou coisa que o valha... deu para entender?

- Agora entendo porque chamamos os trouxas... de trouxas.- disse Draco... que olhou Harry.- Era isso? Vergonha?

-Também... meu preconceito também... mas não só isso certo?- disse o olhando.- Haviam outros motivos... entende?- Olhou os amigos.- Eu não estava certo, seguro do que estava acontecendo... eu estava com outras coisas na cabeça...

-Dumbledore contou para gente Harry, do... da coisa... em sua cabeça.- Disse Rony.- Você devia ter confiado na gente...

-Devia Rony... eu sei que devia... vocês são meus amigos... mas aconteceu tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo pra mim...- sorriu triste para Draco.- Coisas que vocês não sabem, e que eu não quero falar ainda... na verdade, eu meio que fui atropelado por tudo até agora.

-Imagino que a gente devia ter contado sobre Sirius, Harry...- disse Hermione.- Pode perdoar a gente?

-Acho que sim... se perdoarem minhas mancadas também...

-Acho que vou chorar de emoção.- disse Draco, o puxando Harry com mais força.- Me abraça!

-Malfoy!

-Estou sendo sincero Weasley! Vai agarrar a Granger e me deixa!

Harry e Hermione riram... apesar de tudo, Draco sorriu.

-Vocês dois deviam aproveitar aquele dormitório masculino sabe? Eu e o o Harry não íamos reclamar... não é?

-Sabe que você tem razão? - Harry disse os olhando.- A gente fica por aqui... prometo.

Rony e Hermione ficaram vermelhos, se olharam e ficaram mais vermelhos ainda.

O som do retrato os fez pararem um pouco tensos e quando ele entrou os quatro se olharam. Dumbledore fez um aceno para que não se preocupassem e com um suspiro sentou-se em um puf olhando em volta.

-Realmente faz muito tempo que não entro aqui... como estão vocês? Mais calmos espero.

-Bem mais calmos.- Sorriu Hermione.

-Bem, eu tenho que tratar de um assunto espinhoso em particular, mas acho bom que vocês estejam juntos... melhor assim.

-Que assunto?- Harry perguntou.

Dumbledore lhe sorriu então olhou para Draco sentado ao seu lado.

-Seu pai já entrou com pedido busca por você Draco... lhe deu como desaparecido e provavelmente fugido de casa...

-Aquele filho de uma Quimera!- Draco acabou exclamando.- Desculpe...

-Mas como assim?- perguntou Rony.- Ele estava lá com... ele nos sequestrou!

-Ah... mas um pouco de dinheiro um bom defensor e ele prova de novo que Belatriz usou um Imperio nele... como no começo do ano... Lúcio Malfoy não se encrenca nunca Weasley...- disse Draco irritado.

-Na verdade ninguém fora da Ordem ficou sabendo do sequestro Ronald... Sim Harry.- Dumbledore disse calmamente.- Draco já está a par sobre a Ordem... agora... sobre o seu problema Draco... A escola não pode se negar a devolver um filho ao pai...

-Mas Draco não pode voltar!- Harry disse sério.

-Sim... não pode e não vai... Como eu dizia a escola não pode se negar a devolver um filho ao pai... se puder encontrá-lo.

-Você está dizendo para eu me esconder? Fugir?

-De certa forma... não Draco, não estamos pensando em mandá-lo para o Largo... apenas estou pensando em torná-lo invisível no meio dos outros alunos.- Sorriu para Harry.

-Como?- Draco perguntou.

-Você pode sumir... quando vierem buscá-lo... não importando quantas vezes vierem... não podemos devolver algo que não sabemos onde está...

Harry se levantou e subiu correndo as escadas... entendera... entendera o plano.

-Acho que o que o diretor quer dizer é para você ficar aqui, que é seguro, se vierem procurá-lo, iremos dar um jeito de escondê-lo.

-Aqui? Mas como?

-Bom... de ínicio você vai precisar andar pelo colégio sem ser visto.- disse Harry jogando a capa sobre os ombros de Draco.

-Mas isso... isso é de seu pai... não é?- disse passando a mão pelo leve tecido.

-Por isso cuide muito bem- disse com um sorriso.

-Você não pode voltar ao dormitório da Sonserina Draco...- disse Dumbledore sério.- Sei que vai ser difícil...

-NÃO!- Draco exclamou.- Não posso deixá-los... os outros... os bons... não posso simplesmente virar as costas e sair de lá.- olhou Harry.- É a minha casa...

-Mas você deve entender os riscos de voltar Draco...- disse Dumbledore.- Creio que podemos providenciar uma certa segurança... mas não é a mesma coisa de você usar um dos alojamentos para professores, como eu e seu padrinho havíamos planejado.

-Acho que você devia pensar nisso Draco.- disse Harry com a mão em seu ombro.

-Harry está certo.- Disse Dumbledore.- Você poderia usar o alojamento até seu aniversário, depois disso se preferir pode voltar.

-Aniversário?- perguntou Rony.

-Sim...- disse Dumbledore.- Assim que Draco fizer seu décimo sétimo aniversário não precisará mais responder ao pai... o pedido dele será cancelado automáticamente. O que mais nos preocupa é como vamos avisá-lo para se esconder se alguém aparecer procurá-lo...

-Hum, pode parecer meio tolo.- disse Hermione.- mas se usássemos as moedas da Ad?

-É uma boa!- disse Rony.

-Sempre fiquei curioso sobre essas moedas senhorita Granger.- sorriu Dumbledore.

Hermione corou um bocado e explicou como funcionavam e uma forma de modificar o encantamento para fazer uma receber informação de várias ao contrário das originais, onde várias recebiam a informação de uma.

-Isso explica como haviam as reuniões sem haver um aviso verbal ou escrito.- Draco disse pra si mesmo.- Umbridge quebrou tanto aquela cabeça sonsa... ah...- ele disse os olhando e corando um pouco-Ah... um dia eu explico porque estava com ela certo?

-Ah... vai sim...- Harry disse o olhando.-isso eu quero saber...


	5. –CAP 04–O sobrevivente e o Fugitivo–

**Eu sei que demoro gentem mas é falta de tempo... sorry, não esqueçam de nóis... Harry e Draco mandam abraços flufys... apesar do clima ainda ter um pouco de Cruel... na verdade esse capítulo exorcisa os acontecimentos de Cruel para recriar os dois namorados... demora... mas sempre sai. Karina... tá me devendo o Fanart da Morgan...(hahahaha...) (DROGA! Não sei porque não sai mais o travessão dos diálogos!)**

–**BlackCat & WhiteFerret–CAP 04–O sobrevivente e o Fugitivo–**

Meu.

Sorria... simplesmente sorria vendo o outro andando pelo aposento pequeno, não importava... mesmo no meio do pior recanto... mesmo que o obrigassem a se recolher no armário do Monstro, Draco ainda teria aquele ar superior.

Odiava aquilo antes... e agora... oh, caramba... estava admirando-o, admirando aquela pose e aquele sorriso... aquela voz mimadamente arrastada... "meu espelho"... "meu malão"... "meus conjuntos de astronomia!"...

"Meu..."

Não era como se tivesse um conceito específico de posse... Talvez não compreendesse de todo como se podia apontar para a algo e dizer naturalmente "meu", talvez, minha... minha firebolt... minha Edwiges... mas não era sentimento de posse... era de carinho.

Rony e Hermione já tinham ido, Mione... definitivamente, o sexto sentido da amiga funcionava para manter Rony afastado, não que quisesse se afastar do amigo, não, agora mais que nunca não desejava perder ninguém... mas em certos momentos, queria ficar só.

Só com Draco...

Só o observando, como agora, parecendo feliz e esplendoroso nos aposentos que ocuparia o tempo que desejasse... incrível como ele conseguia isso.

Ter sua vontade aceita e respeitada...

Meu...- Draco abriu os braços, lhe mostrando o quarto tipicamente Malfoy... e estava surpreso.

O lugar fora enfeitiçado para mostrar e refletir o desejo de Draco com relação a "seu" quarto... na pequena sala, havia uma escrivaninha, a estante, o sofá em frente a lareira... e um piano... "Meu" sorrira Draco.

Tudo branco... marfim, pele e cerejeira... luz.

Meu quarto...- ele voltou a sorrir o puxando.

O sorriso dele era pura luz... os dentes brancos, o lábio fino, a pele branca e os cabelos prateados... os olhos azuis... sentia-se embriagado, entorpecido por ele.

Meu.- Draco sorriu o abraçando.- Meu Harry.

Você está estranhamente feliz...- disse baixo.

Draco o puxou mais para perto.

Acho que sim... estou feliz.

A porta foi aberta na salinha e ambos separaram-se, Snape logo mandou Harry embora para que dormisse, e os dois se separaram após um breve beijo... certas coisas não mudavam, pensou vendo o bruxo fechar a porta.

"Você tem seu dormitório Potter."

Estranha moral para quem tinha armado aquela detenção...

Seria estranho passar o fim do ano letivo em Hogwarts naquela situação... e antes que se desse conta, ou pudesse aproveitar o feriado, o pouco tempo soziho com Draco acabava sendo interrompido por Snape ou Rony... as aulas recomeçaram... com todo aquele movimento pelos corredores...

Andando pelo corredor vazio Harry se lembrava do alívio que fora Draco aceitar ficar num alojamento, na verdade agora sabia que ele estava adorando... um quarto exclusivo... a atenção, sim, porque todos sabiam que ele estava sendo procurado, então se divertia aparecendo e desaparecendo por toda a Hogwarts para desespero do trio.

"Seu namorado babaca vai acabar sendo pego com a capa." grunhia Rony.

Mas não adiantava chamar atenção dele... ás vezes se perguntava qual o poder do sonserino sobre suas decisões, porque sinceramente, e tinha um pouco de vergonha de admitir, Draco conseguia enrola-lo direitinho.

Alguns diziam que ele podia aparatar e desaparatar na escola o que fazia Hermione bufar "Quando alguém vai ler Hogwarts: Uma História?", e agora que Crabbe e Goyle o haviam abandonado a maior fofoca é que Draco havia mudado de lado, com auxílio de quem era o mistério...

O que era mais interessante que um sonserino virando a casaca?

Pansy é que sorria, aquela coisa, num final de semana discreto sentara ao seu lado... e dissera com a maior cara de pau.

Draquinho tá te esperando na torre, fofinho.

"Fofinho... Draquinho... era muito inho numa só frase..." Ficou olhando a sonserina partir... sim Draco dissera que daria o fígado por Pansy, "Não é genial, mas tem raciocínio Harry... somos praticamente irmãos...ou coisa parecida..."

Rony quase se engasgou na mesa do café da manhã quando contou que Pansy e Zabini eram chegados de Draco e que sabiam de tudo. Zabini era mestiço e por isso muito ligado a Dumbledore, o pai do Sonserino trabalhava no ministério e sabia da Ordem... isso explicava a eterna neutralidade do rapaz.

Agora eram seis.Isso chegava a ser engraçado... "Nunca deixaremos de ter nosso séquito pessoal..." Draco sussurrara em seu ouvido uma vez.

Concordava... continuou andando pelo corredor preocupado, dera mais uma de suas desculpas e saíra da aula de transfiguração, andando rápido entrou no primeiro banheiro, sentindo o galeão no seu peito queimar, Hermione fizera o que prometera, só que além do de Draco, lhe fizera uma cópia que esquentava quando os outros informavam mais uma visita do ministério.

Dessa vez, Lúcio Malfoy estava com os dois representantes ministeriais. Felizmente Draco conhecia a maioria das passagens secretas do castelo e Harry o havia ensinado algumas com ajuda do mapa... mapa que conferia dentro do banheiro... Draco descia da sua aula de Runas antigas... se não chegasse até...

Pulou fora do banheiro andando rápido, uma última olhadela no mapa e só tinha em mente, dar uma atrasada no grupo, para que Draco chegasse até a passagem desmoronada... um bom esconderijo. Andou rápido enfiando o mapa no bolso interno da veste dobrando com violência o corredor sabendo...

Pelos infernos!- exclamou Lúcio ao se chocar com ele.

Oh.- disse falsamente surpreso.- Desculpe-me...

Potter...- Lúcio disse baixo.

Podia mata-lo ali... sentiu algo como se um frio lhe subisse pela coluna, sim, o mesmo frio que sentira ao ser ferido, torturado... aquele frio de morte, sentia que sem nenhum esforço poderia...

Creio que você deveria estar em aula Harry...- disse Dumbledore.

Ah, sim... estou atrasado... com licença diretor.- disse dando passagem aos homens.

Um deles ainda o olhou, olhou a cicatriz... mas seguiu o outro que falou algo com Dumbledore... Lúcio ainda se virou para olha-lo, mas deu as costas a eles. Não voltaria a sala de aula... deu uma enorme volta de olho no mapa e com um gesto rápido puxou a tapeçaria e passou pela passagem...

Aquele lugar fora grande, como Sirius lhe dissera uma vez... mas parecia meio corredor... uma parede de escombros ocupava o espaço a frente, sentiu algo nas suas costas.

Você quase me matou de susto...- disse a voz arrastada.

Virou-se e viu o nada, esticou a mão e puxou a capa.

Foi por pouco... se eu não tivesse atropelado ele...

Ele quem?- disse Draco ajeitando o cabelo.

"As vezes eu devia me bater..."

Seu pai Draco.-disse baixo o olhando.

Ah... ele.- disse Draco desviando o olhar.

Está tudo bem...- disse se aproximando.- Ele vai logo...

Ele está ficando impaciente... falta pouco para o aniversário e agora eles aparecem quase toda semana... estou perdendo a aula.- disse desanimado jogando a mochila no chão e sentando em cima.

Sei que está cansado disso... mas como você mesmo disse falta pouco...-disse se agachando perto dele.-Draco...

Draco o olhou, era incrível como Harry conseguia exprimir sua preocupação só com aqueles olhos verdes... lindos olhos verdes...

estendeu a mão e puxou-o pela nuca até fazê-lo ajoelhar e encostar a cabeça em seu peito.

Eu só estou cansado de me esconder... não gosto de me esconder, entende?

Sentiu Harry agarrar sua veste e murmurar.

Por favor Draco... só mais um mês... não faça besteira...

Sorriu.

Não sou como o cachorro doido do seu padrinho. Eu sou paciente... ou... pelo menos tento.

Obrigado Draco.- disse sorrindo.

Essa é última aula... você não deveria estar na aula?

Transfiguração? Não vou perder nada.

Está dizendo que sua diretora não é boa professora? A McGonagall?

Você tem aulas com ela Draco... sabe que ela vai me encher de lição extra...

Então não é melhor você...ir?

Você não me quer aqui?- fingiu estar magoado.- Então eu vou.

Draco o segurou com força.

Agora que já está aqui... acho que quero que fique...

Acha?- perguntou se aninhando melhor no abraço do outro.

Acho.- disse o beijando.

Era algo que Draco amava... a forma como conseguia fazer Harry praticamente aninhar-se em seu colo e então podiam ficar ali... numa longa sessão de beijos... que lhe acendia inteiro... ás vezes era difícil mas não queria avançar... sabia que Harry não estava pronto... sabia que talvez o tivesse machucado mais do que parecia, porque quando iam mais além nos beijos e carinhos Harry ficava tenso... sabia... sentia.Apesar do moreno não fazer resistência, nunca mais fora além dos beijos e carícias inocentes(Tá não eram tão inocentes assim)... uma e outra escorregada para algo mais, os olhos verdes ficavam desfocados quase tristes... ali estavam todas as dores que ele escondia, sabia que um dia Harry iria se libertar disso, ou pelo lhe contaria todas as suas aflições... mas não queria pressioná-lo... já o tinha pressionado demais e ele precisava de tempo para se curar... afinal fazia pouco tempo que ele deixara a cama.

Logo vão vir atrás da gente.- Disse baixo.

É deve ser hora do jantar... melhor ir na frente...

Levantou-se e sentiu-se estranho.

Draco... eu...

O que foi.

Nada... só vou conferir o mapa...

Então?- perguntou depois de ver Harry conferir o mapa inteiro.

Limpo... não quer ir na frente?

Tanto faz... - disse e se aproximou roubando um beijo.- Ah... Você... bem... a gente...

"Só ele pra me fazer falar feito um idiota... pelos deuses!" Draco pensou ajeitando o cabelo, vendo Harry sorrir ao ato, o que lhe aumentou o nervosismo.

Que foi Draco?- Harry disse o abraçando.- Vai fala... você fica assim sempre que quer algo...

Não quero nada...

Não?

Além de você... nada.

Harry rolou os olhos e riu, como adorava ver um sorriso naquele rosto...

Você podia passar a noite de sábado comigo, não podia?

Observou bem o olhar do outro, esperando algo de negação, mas não, viu aliviado que Harry sorriu.

Snape vai aparecer e me mandar embora... quer apostar?

Hum se ele aparecer... terei que azará-lo... você vai?

Harry ainda não sabia se seria realmente boa idéia passar a noite com o outro, não que não desejasse ardentemente ficar com Draco, mas ainda não se sentia bem, totalmente bem... com isso e sabia que seria começar e necessitar dele o tempo todo... mas também sabia que Draco estava sendo paciente até demais... que já tinham passado da fase do namorinho há muito tempo...

Eu juro que vou me comportar.- disse Draco num tom descaradamente falso.

Não precisa jurar...- disse sorrindo quase beijando o loiro, deixando-o na espectativa.-Eu vou sim...

O resto da semana correu como o previsto... quadribol, AD e dores de cabeça demais para sequer sair da cama e não estar ocupado, e como não estavam demonstrando verdadeiramente o que estava acontecendo, o máximo que ele e Draco podiam fazer era trocar olhares... e isso ultimamente não o consolava...

Estava preocupado com Draco... ele parecia se esforçar para demonstrar toda sua habitual e simpática "atitude Slytherin", no entanto sabia que no fundo , e se pegou sorrindo mentalmente para o fato, que sabia que no fundo Draco estava meio perdido "um Malfoy nunca se perderia totalmente" e um pouco triste " que horror! Um Malfoy não fica triste!". Apesar de Draco evitar alardear o sobrenome agora, sabia muito bem do orgulho que Draco tinha, não mais tanto do nome, mas da própria pessoa que era... E ele, Draco... tinha todo o direito.

Porque entre ás varias camadas... havia uma criatura luminosa ali.

E o sábado veio com a implicação de explicar, pelo menos a Rony e Mione que iria sumir para o quarto de Draco... não podia simplesmente sair por aí até porque estava sem a capa... mas como fazer isso?

E porquê estava preocupado com isso? Tudo que precisava era do mapa.Mas logo após o café... sentiu as paredes do castelo se fecharem sobre si.

Draco andava de um lado a outro da sala, olhando a porta, e se ele não vier? Pensava, Porquê ele não viria? Não é como se fosse a primeira vez... Esse era o problema... não era a primeira, porque se fosse, poderia fazer certo...

O problema era esse, fazer certo, não, não estava planejando dormir com ele... não, queria dormir com ele... AH QUE ATÉ SEUS PENSAMENTOS ESTAVAM CONFUSOS!

O toque discreto na porta quase o fez pular... olhou o relógio... um pouco atrasado, outro toque, um meneio de varinha e a porta se abriu.

Achei que ia me deixar pra fora...- Harry sorriu.

Está atrasado...- disse o puxando para dentro.

Ah... eu tive que dar uma volta por causa do Pirraça e outra por causa de Filch... ah... mas se atrasar é charmoso.- disse baixinho o abraçando.

Desgraçado... como ousa me deixar esperando?- rosnou no ouvido de Harry.

Não houve tempo para mais palavras quando se agarraram... quando tinham tempo e podiam trocar mais que beijos rápidos... se agarrar era a palavra certa...

Eu... pre... ciso...de...ar...- Harry gemeu.

Não...pre...ci...sa... ah... eu também preciso.

Ofegantes de testas encostadas...

Você... não estava no jantar...-Disse o loiro.- Fiquei preocupado.

Não se preocupe...- disse baixo. Acontece.

Aconteceu de novo, não é?

Não é grave Draco... Pomfrey já disse que pode acontecer.

Mas eu me preocupo...- disse baixo.- Você está melhor, mais ainda não pode ficar correndo de um lado para outro com tudo, delegue algumas turmas da AD pros dois namorados.

Isso é ciúme?

É preocupação com você... que fica passando mal pelos cantos e nem me chama!- disse um pouco irritado o puxando para o tapete em frente a lareira...-Vem comer.

Você preparou um jantar?

Mandei preparar... é diferente.

Hum- disse abraçando a cintura de Draco provocando.- É romântico...

Bobo... Harry Potter você é um bobo!

Um bobo alegre?- disse sorrindo.- Um bobo muito alegre...

Sentaram-se apoiados no sofá, na mesinha de centro haviam alguns pães, patês, sucos e algumas massas doces.

Leve... já que não pode comer nada pesado.

Você...ah, foi pedir ao Dobby, não é?

Draco ficou rosado (o auge de sua capacidade de corar...)e virou o rosto.

Como ele te recebeu?- Harry perguntou.

Confuso... ele não gosta de mim... e tem razão em não gostar...

Mas agora... não há mais motivos para não gostar... há?

Eu não sou santo sr. Potter.- disse cruzando os braços.

Não você é mau... ruim... cruel...-disse se aproximando do sonserino.- Meu menino mau...- disse rindo.

Você sabe que eu odeio...- Draco o olhou.- Você me estraga sabia?

Hum, hum... me beija?

Não.- disse sorrindo.- Você tem comer...

Você é cruel...- sentou-se no lugar.

Draco se aproximou e disse.

Estou falando sério Harry... você tem que comer...

Não acredito que você me chamou no seu quarto para me fazer jantar!

Não acredito que tenho que forçar você a comer de novo...- disse sério.- Estou preocupado com você! Eu me preocupo.

Eu sei... só estou sem fome... um pouco enjoado.

Por que está sem comer desde o café da manhã!

Draco deu por encerrada a questão, não havia que fazer mais Harry comeu preguiçosamente encostado no loiro... Draco também bebia devagar... havia um quê de preocupação no ar.

Não estou morrendo Draco... não sou feito de cristal.- disse olhando o fogo.

Eu sei.- Draco disse acariciando o cabelo negro.- Mas essas dores... nós sabíamos que você podia ficar assim... por causa do que aconteceu...- Draco passou a mão em seu peito relembrando o ferimento.

Eu não vou te deixar.- disse sorrindo.- Não daria esse gosto a você...

É melhor não... ou vou atrás para tirar satisfações.

Pomfrey disse que estou melhor, mas não posso fazer esforço...- disse e sorriu zombeteiro.- Tadinha dela.

Tadinho de nós que ficamos PREOCUPADOS COM VOCÊ...- disse gravemente.

Harry riu... rindo era a coisa mais linda que Draco já vira... Harry ria pouco... mas quando ria, era capaz de espantar qualquer mal, como um Patrono espantava dementadores. Draco sorriu.

Como se livrou da Hermione"eufaçotudo"Granger e do Ronald"Deixacomigo"Weasley?

Quebrei muito a cabeça, principalmente depois que voltei da enfermaria... daí falei a verdade.

Draco se engasgou, o olhou incrédulo.

Falou a verdade?

Disse que precisava ficar com você... ou ia morrer de verdade.

Espero que isso tenha...

Não deixou o sonserino falar, estava cansado da preocupação de todos, cansado, queria apenas estar ali e namorar, foi isso que dissera para Hermione, foi isso que falara para Rony, estou indo porque quero... posso dormir lá, descansar lá.

Você é minha cura.- sussurrou.

Draco o puxou para mais perto, beijando-o, Harry podia esconder, mais estava lá o vestígio do cansaço, da luta, curado, mas nunca mais restabelecido, mas estava ali. "Não sou de cristal". Nunca imaginou que Potter fosse de cristal... porque se fosse... teria se partido a muito tempo.

Você planejou isso não seu sonserino?- Harry olhou-o sonolento se esticando no chão.- Me encher... aí eu durmo... e você se aproveita de mim...- disse o puxando pela gravata.

Haha... desse jeito quem corre perigo sou eu...

Com certeza.- Harry disse montando em Draco.- O que você havia planejado para hoje...

E você não estava com sono?

Estou morrendo de sono.

Pare de usar essa palavra...

Morrer?- sorriu.- Morrendo de vontade... morrendo de desejo... morrendo de...

Você é impossível!

Eu sei.

Havia dois Harrys ás vezes, um era aquele que tinha as dores e mágoas do mundo, frágil, insegur, tímido, o outro era aquele felino enorme, poderoso... que parecia poder rasgar o muindo com suas garras... vamos... rasgue-me... devore-me.

Esse Harry ainda o surpreendia, o assaltava como que pulando em sua jugular... e era o paraíso.

Precisamos conversar.- Draco disse sério.

Não Draco... por favor.- Harry gemeu baixinho.

Você não pode ficar adiando isso...

Porquê, você tem que tocar nesse assunto? Eu perdoei você... você não me machucou.

Draco suspirou contrariado.

Não pudemos conversar... não podemos, ficamos só nos encontrando pelos corredores quando tem alguém atrás de mim... isso parece com quando a gente se esfregava pelos cantos... no começo do ano e eu te azarava...

Desse jeito parece tão vulgar.- Harry respondeu num muxoxo.

Porque foi... eu fui vulgar com você.

Eu gostava... não admitia mais gostava.- disse com um sorriso torto.

Precisamos conversar... porque eu quero dormir com você... fazer amor com você... mas você se esquiva quando chegamos lá... eu te machuquei...

Pare de se culpar pelo que Snape e Dumbledore fizeram.

Draco o olhou e Harry virou o olhar para o fogo da lareira novamente.

Eu não devia ter resistido Draco, eu desejava você... só que... as coisas que aconteceram.

Eu sei a azaração... a maldição... aquela coisa.

Não... Chang... eu tinha medo de que você estivesse brincando comigo... Não foi exatamente um começo normal foi?

Eu sei que não.

Houveram outras coisas...- pensou no início do ano.- Que me deram medo... eu demorei para aceitar, que sentia algo por você... não, que eu sentia algo e que a pessoa era você... Draco... achei que ia morrer aquele dia... quando te vi... eu não devia ter corrido naquele dia na chuva.

Eu nunca devia ter feito o que fiz... eu preciso... eu preciso que você escute e me perdoe...

Harry o abraçou, abraçados sobre o tapete felpudo.

Eu escuto meu amor... eu amo você Draco... não esqueça disso.

Eu me apaixonei por você naquele primeiro dia... na Madame Malkin.

Harry sorriu.

Eu estava ridículo!

Você era a coisa mais linda que eu tinha visto... foi aí que tropecei... eu devia ter ficado calado não?

Não.- Harry o abraçou mais forte.

Feliz por ouvir o que Draco queria falar... seu amor precisava... desabar em seu ombro. Para poder enfim falar de si. Para poderem se reerguerem juntos.

Construírem algo novo... estavam precisando.


	6. –CAP 05–Magia Conjunta–

**Um pouquinho de Slash explícito...porque os dois precisam não? E nós gostamos né? Ah... Capítulo rsponsável por uma das cenas mais sexys que já escrevi... pelo menos que eu acho... se bem que de sexy... não me faltam cenas...**

–**BlackCat & WhiteFerret–CAP 05–Magia Conjunta–**

Ouvira.

Ouvira, o sonserino confessar seu amor e ódio entre beijos e carícias, ouvira Draco confessar seus medos... confessar o que provavelmente não confessaria para mais ninguém... ouvira.

Maravilhado. Mas havia um porém... Harry Potter não sabia expressar suas dores... ficou como que mudo quando Draco perguntou quando ele o descobrira... como amor, quando ele se ferira e quando tudo dera certo e errado.

Tem algo que eu quero falar, mas eu ainda não sei como...

Draco lhe acariciava o peito nú sobre o cobertor, a madrugada ia alta e já haviam se aninhado na cama... ambos só com as calças transfiguradas de pijama, havia uma lareira no quarto também... o calor das cobertas era convidativo no fim de inverno.

O que Harry? Eu estou escutando...

Draco...- disse baixinho se aninhando.- lembra quando você me falou de sua casa?

Que era boa ás vezes e um inferno outras?

Sim...

Sei.

Você sabe onde eu vivo... fora de Hogwarts?

A tal casa dos trouxas?

É. Você sabe não é?

Ah... sei o que?

O que você sempre dizia sobre... você sabe... não ser querido em casa a ponto de não me quererem para o natal e essas coisas...

Eu era uma criança e muito cruel... eu sinto...

Harry colocou a mão de leve na boca de Draco, sorrindo triste.

Você sempre teve razão... todos tem, eu odeio aquele lugar, odeio eles, odeio deixar Hogwarts... imagine sua casa sem sua mãe... naqueles dias ruins que você me contou.

Draco lembrou de ter contado sobre o esforço de tentar agradar seu pai, recebendo apenas palavras tortas e ironias de volta... puxou o grifinório mais para perto, sabia que havia algo mais que Harry queria contar.

Sabe porque eu tive medo na nossa primeira vez? Por causa do meu primo.

Draco levou um segundo para registrar a informação, em seguida disse alto.

QUÊ!

Harry voltou a pousar a mão em sua boca... olhos verdes úmidos, talvez pela primeira vez, Draco visse uma dor muito grande ali.

Nunca foi bem um lar... mas até o ano passado... era só um lar ruim... um lugar onde eu ficava encostado como algo sem valor... mas nessas férias... eu não sei porquê ele começou a brincar comigo... ele sempre me machucou... mas...

Draco tremia... viu surgiu um sorriso triste de lembrança amarga na face do seu amado e queria um culpado, sabia o nome dos culpados, queria um meio de puní-los.

Mas... nessas férias ele voltou do colégio diferente, acho que havia abusado de outros na escola... acho que na verdade, talvez, ele tenha tomado coragem... ele sempre afastou os outros de mim... eu não tinha percebido... eu sempre fui sozinho... mas não tinha percebido o quanto ele regulava minha vida... só... eu não percebi porque ainda estava achando que não veria Sirius nunca mais...

Draco estava começando a odiar o poder que o homem/cão tinha sobre seu namorado... o amor dele antes do seu... tinha ciúmes disso, mas agora, pensou olhando Harry meio triste, meio envergonhado, só queria tirar aquele sofrimento do garoto dos olhos verdes, do seu garoto, seu.

Beijou-o de leve na testa, a voz de Harry se tornara um pouco mais baixa, e ele tremia também...

Um dia...-Harry suspirou.- ele me agarrou na cozinha.Eu nunca imaginava que isso podia acontecer, na hora eu não queria acreditar...

Draco sentia os punhos fechados do outro em suas costas, Harry mordera de leve os lábios como que envergonhado.

Ele...- Draco sussurrou.- Ele...

Ele forçou... me beijou, me bateu, mas consegui escapar entes que conseguisse mais do que isso...-disse rouco.

"Me bateu" Draco fechou os olhos, qualquer um que olhasse bem saberia que sem uma varinha Harry parecia frágil mas não era, Harry era forte, imaginava que monstro era o tal primo... que conseguia ferí-lo assim, que tinha coragem para levantar a mão para alguém como Harry...

Foi horrível ficar fugindo dele, quando meus tios ficavam em casa, eu aceitava tudo, todas as palavras tortas, tudo, só para não ficar sozinho com ele... então sempre que podia... ele me batia...

Mas seus tios?- Draco murmurou, como podiam ignorar algo se os olhos de Harry eram sempre tão transparentes?

Eles nunca ligaram Draco... nem quando éramos bebês... eles nunca ligaram para os chutes e pontapés, nem para as brigas... só quando eu conseguia algo... aí eles ligavam e me colocavam de castigo.- riu.

Um riso triste, amargo, perdido.Draco suspirou, sabia que dessa vez Harry tinha que ir até o fim.

Mas um dia, ele fingiu estar doente e meus tios saíram para jantar... naquele dia... naquele dia Draco... ele quase conseguiu, e eu sentia tanto nojo dele me tocando, tanta raiva, me senti um lixo, entende? Foi horrível quando ele conseguiu me deixar... nú...- sentiu Draco o puxar mais perto e suspirou.- Fiquei com nojo de mim mesmo... eu queria fugir e não podia, gritar e não conseguia... mas ele não conseguiu, meus tios voltaram antes do previsto... durou muito tempo, mas então eu já nem dormia porque ele havia roubado a chave do meu quarto e eu não podia mais me trancar lá... então eu ficava vigiando, saindo só quando era seguro, mas sem eu perceber, acho que eu durmi, e não percebi que meus tios haviam saído.- sua voz quase sumiu.- então ele me cercou no banheiro, ele tentou...- seu queixo tremeu.- Ele tentou me... mas eu consegui evitar... ele me espancou e me levou para meu quarto e... bom... eu quase desisti... ele quase conseguiu. Eu me sentia horrível, com vergonha... com raiva e então... tudo aquilo aconteceu, e você... eu me senti confortado por você, seguro, claro que eu ainda não sabia que era você... será que você entende Draco? Eu achei que conhecia meu primo, achei que tudo que ele poderia fazer era me ferir e me humilhar... mas ele tentou, eu não sabia se podia confiar em você... e se você quisesse só me machucar também? Entende agora? Não chora Draco... agora eu sei que não é isso, eu confio em você.

Sorriu acariciando a face do moreno, que também chorava... deuses que nem sequer havia imaginado aquilo, nem lhe passara pela cabeça que ele pudesse ter passado por algo tão horrível.

Passou...- disse beijando-o de leve.- Acabou... você está livre.

Observou o sorriso de Harry se desfazer.

Não... eu tenho que voltar lá.

Por...

Harry voltou a colocar a mão em sua boca, gentilmente dessa vez e em seguida passou o dedo no contorno dos lábios finos do sonserino.

Há um feitiço lá... ligado a mim e ao sangue de minha mãe... a minha tia, que me fortalece e protege de Voldmort... eu tenho que voltar entende? É o único motivo para eu voltar lá.

Harry... eu posso ir com você?

Não sei... não quero o Duda olhando pra você... você é meu!

Estou falando sério...

Adoraria que você fosse... mas... eles nos jogariam para fora...

Ah... por causa... de... de sermos...

É... dois homens.

Complicado.

Pois é...

Draco suspirou e apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça do namorado que estava encolhido contra seu corpo... a vida de Harry era complicada... doída... triste... bom, agora tinha Draco Malfoy para salvá-lo não tinha... ah...

Harry... o que você está fazendo... ah...

Lembra do que eu fiz... daquela vez?-Harry disse devagar descendo beijos pelo abdomen do loiro.

Lembro.- Draco gemeu fechando os olhos.

Gosto de beijar você...- a voz de Harry veio abafada pelo cobertor.

Draco suspirou sentindo as mãos pequenas e ágeis de Harry contra sua pele... entre o tecido da calça e sua coxa um arrepio de sentir os lábios e a lingua do moreno descendo umbigo abaixo... lembrava sim... lembrava da boca de Harry lhe causando o maior prazer que já sentira na vida...

E lembrou que Harry nunca havia sentido aquilo... nunca havia experimentado aquele prazer... curvou-se enfiando o rosto no cobertor...

Harry... não.- e precisou de todo autocontrole para ignorar o leve toque em sua intimidade.

Que foi?- Harry perguntou olhando-o no escuro morno, onde os olhos azuis pareciam pedras preciosas.

Quero fazer certo dessa vez...- disse segurando o rosto do moreno... os olhos verdes o guiando na penumbra da coberta fofa.

Por um segundo Harry se perguntou o que fizera de errado e se censurou pela falta de experiência, afinal Draco confessara o quanto já havia experimentado... em questão de companhia. Sentiu-se um pouco... pouco.

Eu fiz algo errado?- perguntou ao sentir os lábios do outro em seu rosto descendo pelo seu pescoço.- Draco... você... não quer...

Foi calado por um beijo profundo... possessivo.

Dessa vez... eu quero ver você... gemendo de prazer...- sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, abrindo os olhos a tempo de vê-lo corar.- Adoro quando você fica vermelho.- disse encostando o nariz de leve na bochecha de Harry.

Que corou ainda mais.

Draco desceu pela pele branca... de cheiro adocicado de anis, quente... despejando beijos enquanto que com ambas as mãos o livrava da peça de tecido, escutou com prazer um leve gemido, apertou de leve as nádegas firmes... desceu o lábio entre os poucos pêlos negros, sentiu um leve tremor quando passou a mão de leve da virilha a parte interna da coxa do amado, afastando-lhe gentilmente a perna, sentiu que o moreno não fazia resistência, sugou-lhe de leve a ponta do membro que dava sinais claros da excitação de Harry...

Draco...- escutou Harry gemer com satisfação.

A mão da virilha foi para a base do membro, os testículos... massageando leve... devagar... Harry só gemia baixo, movia-se lentamente... Draco podia imaginá-lo de olhos fechados e boca aberta.

Boca tentadora... precisou olhá-lo... ainda usando as mãos ergueu-se para encontrar olhos verdes abertos e atentos e dois dentes brancos mordendo de leve a boca vermelha bem feita... uma imagem tão, ou mais excitante que a outra.

Você é gostoso...- disse lambendo os lábios como um gato e roubando um beijo.- pronto?

Harry não teve tempo de responder... Draco afundou-se novamente na penumbra da coberta cobrindo-o totalmente com a boca, na verdade, Draco sentiu a satisfação de fazer algo que desejava a tempos... dessa vez deixando Harry segurar seus cabelos enquanto arqueava o corpo e chamava seu nome... sentiu o moreno se mover sob o volume morno e logo sentiu uma mão reencontrar seu corpo... livrou a boca para ofegar.

Você está impossível...Haarry...- disse baixo.

Deixa eu me ajeitar... eu quero...- foi a resposta do moreno lhe puxando pelas pernas...

Dar e receber... sentir e fazer sentir... era como se fossem um só da mesmo forma que lambia, massageava... por vezes mordiscava a carne firme do membro rijo, sentia-se igualmente tocado, instigado, seduzido pelas mãos e boca do moreno... num ritmo que só aumentou até sentir o outro arquear-se, enrijecer e despejar seu semem em sua boca... Sentiu Harry diminuir um pouco o ritmo em que o tocava, provavelmente por causa do prazer que sentira, mas as mãos ainda se mantinham em seu corpo...

Precisara parar por um pouco de ar... e em seguida sentiu o desejo de Draco pela forma que ele movimentava o quadril... voltou a tocá-lo, massagea-lo até que num espamo Draco acabou por chegar ao apice antes que voltasse a sugá-lo derramando-se todo nas mãos e rosto de Harry... que diante do imprevisto acabou rindo.

O que foi?- Draco se endireitou saindo debaixo das cobertas... parando com os olhos colados no moreno.

Primeiro ia perguntar indignado, o que tinha de engraçado quando Draco Malfoy gozava? Mas ao meter a cara para fora do cobertor já todo torto na cama se deparou na cena, e que todos os deuses a guardassem em sua cabeça, mais sensual que poderia ter visto... os olhos de gato, a face rosada e levemente suada de Harry que lentamente chupava os dedos... um pouco de si no rosto dele.

"Um gato lambendo o leite dos bigodes..." foi o que lhe remeteu a imagem... tão poderosa em sugestão que sentiu-se enrijecer... principalmente quando Harry lentamente, e por diabos ele sabia ser sensual quando queria, passou de leve a língua na boca.

Bom...- Harry tivera o desplante de sussurrar.

Sabia que estava sendo um pouco bruto quando o agarrou pelos cabelos e o beijou se lambuzando também... tão excitado, e só Harry conseguia fazê-lo perder o controle daquele jeito, sua excitação era tanta que não resistiu em roçar-se no abdômen e virilha úmidos do moreno... que gemeu lânguido.

Harry queria sentir o gosto do namorado... e provou de seus dedos... o gosto marcante então se deparou com os olhos prateados... tão lindo, tão delicioso, e seu que não resistiu e provocá-lo... e não resistiu quando os olhos prateados ficaram mais escuros como céu nublado... e Draco o agarrou pelos cabelos... cobrindo sua boca... roçando-se contra sua pele... deliciosamente.

Draco gemeu quando Harry devagar sugou-lhe o pescoço... de alguma forma sentia que ambos os corpos haviam se encaixado... ambos se resvalando sensualmente.

Não devíamos estar dormindo?- gemeu maldoso...

Não...- foi a resposta lenta de Harry.- Amanhã é domingo... vamos dormir o dia inteiro...

E não vão sentir falta do senhor na grande Grifinólia?

Não... e se sentirem que se danem.- Harry suspirou.

Draco voltou a beija-lo... e por um segundo foi como se todo o universo desse passagem a algo maior... como se por dois segundos ambos pudessem sentir só com as almas... foi... mágico.

E tão poderoso que em seguida, o mundo parecia caber em suas mãos. Nas quatro... e estavam tão surpresos e de certo modo fatigados que acabaram adormecendo.

* * *

Isso não é coisa para ficar brincando.- dizia a professora Lavele andando pela sala.

A dupla da Corvinal se encolheu na carteira... estavam falando de algo que não era exatamente conjuração...

O bom das aulas de conjuração era poderem ficar próximos o suficiente para se falarem sem medo... desde que baixo... mas também não dava para fazer tudo que um casal, Harry ainda achava meio estranho pensar em si e Draco como um casal...mas era isso, sua mente já perdia um pouco do próprio preconceito depois de daquela noite... um casal de namorados, bom não dava pra dar na vista, isso os irritava, e excitava por vezes, afinal o que era escondido e proibido era muito mais... interessante.

Mas o bom das aulas de conjuração era saber que Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter era uma dupla muito boa... superando as notas de Rony e Mione... era isso mesmo, eram bons, agora que haviam parado com toda novela do ínicio do ano... haviam encontrado um jeito, uma espécie de harmonia... Draco vinha com o conhecimento e a sutileza e Harry, bom... instinto e um dom natural para acertar o caminho...

Isso não é assim...- Draco sibilou.

Dá na mesma... não invente.- retorquiu.

Draco tinha mania de fazer cálculos rebuscados... e tinha uma queda por conjuração vocal em Latim... Harry admitia que não servia para isso... inventar feitiços sim... complicá-los não!

O que pensam que estão fazendo!- Lavele disse num tom preocupado.

Por um segundo se olharam e ergueram os olhos achando que a professora falava com ele, no instante seguinte um bom tanto da turma recuava... acima deles algo que parecia uma forma mista de jacaré com polvo surgia de uma densa fumaça cinzenta e com um odor forte... só que parecia ter sido feito para a escala do Grope...

Que é isso...- Rony perguntou olhando a coisa escorregando da nuvem.

A...acho...acho que é um limbótico...- disse Hermione.

Lavele ainda despejava feitiços complexos na nuvem tentando baní-la, no momento que a coisa caiu no chão no entanto, a velha professora recebeu o impacto da longa cauda.

Parece um dragão...- gemeu Pansy colada na porta.

Seja lá o que fosse ignorou um bom tanto de azarações atirada pelos alunos para distraí-lo enquanto a professora tentava se erguer de trás da mesa onde fora atirada.

Eu vou lá.- Harry disse subindo na bancada deles, a última, e pulando para a da frente.

Não vai não...- Draco gemeu tentando agarrar a veste do moreno e sentindo-a escapar por seus dedos... não pensou uma segunda vez, pulou para cima da bancada também.

Fica aí!- Harry ainda gritou atirando um Estupefaça que ricocheteou na pele arroxeada da coisa... pulando para a próxima bancada.

Não banque o imbecil!- Draco rosnou jogando um feitiço de choque que também não surtiu efeito...

Não para parar a coisa... mas para irritá-la e chamar a atenção... o estranho ser se virou para eles e num pulo alojou as curtas e pesadas patas da frente, que pareciam com a de uma rã e virou a carona com aquela bocarra para o lado deles, os tentáculos de polvo agitados enroscoando-se no pé de Draco, quem havia disparado o feitiço de choque, mas bateu os dentes perto da perna de Harry que pulara para o chão.

Draco caiu de mau jeito sobre a primeira bancada sendo arrastado para o chão, Harry pulou atrás segurando a mão do sonserino... os gritos já distantes não os atingiam... trocaram um olhar quando num tranco a criatura puxou Draco novamente... abrindo a boca e fazendo um movimento lateral para abocanhá-lo.

NÃO!- ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo... varinhas trêmulas em direção a boca da criatura.

Não foi preciso um feitiço sequer... mas tanto Harry quanto Draco conseguiram sentir uma energia bruta passar por eles e se propagar até a criatura... uma chama... pulsando.

E para os outros foi leve flash de luz vermelha... a coisa jazia no chão sobre uma poça amarela e fétida... a cabeça rasgada ao meio como se algo segurando as mandíbulas a tivesse aberto a boca até rasgá-la chegando a garganta... os tentáculos tremilicantes haviam soltado o pé de Draco.

As mãos de ambos tão agarradas que os dedos estavam brancos... Harry ainda olhava nos olhos prateados e na boca entraberta e ofegante do sonserino assustado, Draco ainda olhava os olhos verdes brilhantes e a face séria do outro... até o som da professora se sobressair.

Granger! Chame Minerva sim? Parkinson!Chame Pomfrey para mim por favor.. VOCÊS DOIS!- apontou para a dupla de Corvinais que distraídos haviam conjurado a criatura.- DETENÇÃO! Weasley os acompanhe até minha sala que eu os encontrarei em um minutinho... Os outros dispensados... andem!- ela disse e com um pulinho sentou-se, perna ferida.- Potter... Malfoy... quero falar com vocês...

A sala ficou vazia... e no mesmo instante Harry e Draco se levantaram, soltando as mãos... ainda meio impressionados.

O que foi isso?- Draco balbuciou para Harry flexionando os dedos doloridos.

Harry deu de ombros, sem resposta quando a professora os interrompeu com um olhar crítico.

Isso?- apontou a coisa.- É uma abominação das sombras... muito perigoso... agora quanto ao que fizeram... o que vocês sabem a respeito de magia conjunta?

Os dois se olharam e a olharam sem resposta. Mas Pomfrey entrou eficiente interrompendo o olhar de ambos, Minerva entrou em seguida, Lavele pedeiu para reunir-se com Dumbledore, Draco e Harry.

Os que os deixou ainda mais perplexos... pelo sorriso dela... ela sabia.


	7. CAP 06–sonhoDraco, pesadeloHarry

**A criatura do capítulo passado foi inspirada nos milhões de bichos feios da imaginação Lovecraftiana.Sobre magia conjunta... Harry já havia ultrapassado algumas barreiras... basta Draco acompanhar.Pra variar desculpem a demora.

* * *

**

–**BlackCat & WhiteFerret–CAP 06–O sonho de Draco, os pesadelos de Harry.-**

Lavele conseguira a reunião dois dias depois, e disse num leve risinho, sabia ser tão incoveniente quanto Dumbledore, que reconhecia um casal apaixonado á distância... principalmente por causa dos acontecimentos do começo da ano...

Draco ainda conseguia curtir Harry corando daquele jeito... só ele conseguia ser assim... mas os outros estavam olhando e era melhor não começar a ter idéias, estavam falando de magia...

Magia conjunta, segundo Lavele.

-Vocês sabem o que é magia conjunta?

"Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas de feitiços... ou seria transfiguração?" se surpreendeu quando Harry disse num tom levemente mais baixo.

-Magia feita por dois bruxos ou mais bruxos... quando há condições plenas de harmonia entre suas capacidades e vontades.

-Muito bem... é praticamente isso... mas muito mais rapaz.- disse Lavele.

Draco lhe encarou, Harry apena sorriu e disse muito baixo "Mione" óbvio que a outra já devia ter lido e comentado sobre algo do gênero... ainda sentia um pouco de raiva de Harry não poder ficar com ele em seu quarto... que droga!

-Na verdade a magia conjunta exige muita prática... muito treino para que ambos os bruxos conheçam cada movimento do outro... poucos se habilitam para fazer um treino tão duro... mas há casos especiais.

-Casais?- perguntou Dumbledore.

-Ah, não Alvo... normalmente não, porque um casal problemático sempre entra em conflito... um casal em sintonia também... um tenta agradar o outro...

-Então eu fiquei confuso...- Draco disse.- Como a gente fez aquilo?

Dumbledore concordou com Draco olhando Lavele.

-Sinceramente Miele... eu tinha a mesma idéia de que um casal em harmonia ou irmãos poderiam fazer esse tipo de magia... Já presenciei isso ocorrer diversas vezes.

-Sim... na maioria das vezes em caso de urgência, quando ambos tentam a mesma coisa... pode-se chegar perto... mas magia conjunta é mais do que fazer um grande feitiço em grupo... é fazer a magia pura acontecer... esses dois partiram uma abominação das sombras como se fosse manteiga... com uma magia não conjurada... só com o desejo de fazê-lo... foi a mais poderosa demonstração de magia conjunta que já vi... isso acontece porque esses dois tem grandes aptidões mágicas não exploradas... precisamos explorar essas capacidades, é uma perda muito grande deixá-los assim...

-Eu creio que se ambos tiverem a capacidade, não irão querer desperdiçá-la.

Draco sentiu Harry afundar um pouco na cadeira, chegou a se perguntar o motivo da desanimação quando ele mesmo se sentia animado em ver algo novo.

-Creio que se pudermos achar algumas horas á noite em dois dias por semana... poderemos ter grandes avanços.- disse Lavele animada.

Draco sentiu Harry afundar ainda mais e pelo jeito Dumbledore percebeu.

-Então rapazes o que me dizem? Gostariam de tentar?

Draco afirmou com a cabeça e viu Harry sorrir desanimadamente, ainda sem entender a apatia do outro...

-Quando vocês tem tempo vago?- Perguntou Lavele.

-Fora os treinos de Quadribol, geralmente nas terças... e nas aulas de astronomia da quarta... todos os dias.- Draco disse animado.

-Só tenho os fins de semana...- Harry disse um pouco sério.

Havia esquecido... IDIOTA! Havia esquecido da AD... das aulas de legelimência... da superlotação dos horários do moreno... agora entendia... afinal Harry vivia correndo de um lado para o outro... o tempo livre era tão pouco que os fins de semana sempre... Observou Lavele ponderar.

-Eu tenho trabalhos aos domingos com um grupo em especial Alvo.- sorriu ela.- Tem certeza que não podemos alterar seu horário de sexta?

Harry pareceu pensar desanimadamente ao extremo... Dumbledore interviu.

-Hermione e Rony poderiam assumir a turma de sexta?

-Duvido muito professor.- Harry percebeu o desapontamento geral.- Mas vou tentar dar um jeito dependendo do horário... depois das nove e meia?

-Nove.- disse Lavele. muito tarde vocês estarão com sono... e preciso de vocês acordados.

-Nove e quinze... eu preciso de tempo se vou adiantar uma turma.

-Certo nove e quinze... sexta e sábado.- Sorriu a professora.

Foi assim que os treinos de magia conjunta começaram... não seriam fáceis... precisavam treinar muito, Lavele os acompanhava nas sextas... sempre rígida, aos sábados ela os deixava sozinhos... difícil se concentrar...

Imagina os dois se olhando e treinando o "gira e sacode" com suas varinhas... argh, Harry era sério, e assim concentrado ficava ainda mais tentador... não havia como Draco não se desconcentrar... mas mesmo assim alguns progressos eram feitos... com o tempo...

* * *

O tempo estava passando... janeiro e fevereiro passaram rápidos, para Draco eram as escapulidas das aulas por conta de seu pai e dos treinos de quadribol e de magia conjunta... sua preocupação com malditos exames só aumentava com a convivência da "cdf" Hermione Granger... e ele já tinha uma tendência a se preocupar...tendo somente as noites cansadas de sábado e as noites de domingo junto a Harry... o tempo parecia passar rápido demais.

Para Harry era diferente... esse tempo passara rápido, porque estava praticamente sufocado... as aulas, nas quais não andava se concentrando... oclumência e AD, além do quadribol e Magia conjunta... estava sempre cansado demais no sábado. E no domingo... Draco o cansava ainda mais, mas desse cansaço gostava. Admitia estar sufocado. Mas não ia falar isso alto, nunca.

Com a proximidade do fim de ano começava a se preocupar com uma coisa que virara parte de seu ciclo de vida... "a desgraça de junho", nos últimos dois anos Voldmort armara coisas no fim do ano letivo, Harry vinha temendo que algo mais acontecesse, mesmo não tendo pesadelos.

Só quatro meses... quatro meses e estava pensando no ano seguinte... no ano seguinte...

Seriam adultos... seriam livres. Draco e ele poderiam entrar juntos no salão principal... de mãos dadas... poderiam se abraçar... poderiam viver.

Draco estava adormecido em suas pernas... incrível como o miserável parecia inocente dormindo... um verdadeiro anjinho, Harry sorriu acariciando o fino cabelo prateado. Havia sido um dia cheio, Draco oficialmente tinha juntado-se, com alguns de seus colegas mais fiéis, ou temerosos, à AD... fora um burburinho só por Hogwarts inteira... Malfoy aturou com seu jeito frio toda e qualquer ofensa da sonserina, perguntando aos que o insultavam ora se tinham amor a própria pele, ora se tinham cérebro. Das outras casas ele sequer parecia ouvir o que era dito.

Harry começou a ficar irritado lá pelo meio da tarde quando Zacharias perguntou pela terceira vez, se Harry tinha mesmo certeza que era uma boa idéia Draco Malfoy ter aulas com ele. Ao que Harry absteu-se de responder e deixou Hermione desfiar as sete razões para admitirem Draco (e os sonserinos que o apoiavam), as quais nem ele se importara em conferir, já que só havia uma que lhe interessava.(e que com certeza Hermione não mencionava.)

Draco ainda dormia... Harry olhou-o novamente, era engraçado... pensou despenteando-o propositadamente apenas para vê-lo resmungar depois... já que o outro era um poço de vaidade. Era engraçado sentir aquele orgulho de sentir o que sentia por ver Draco andando do modo que antes lhe dava raiva...

Amor transforma.

Draco sonhava... sabia instintivamente que Harry estava acariciando seus cabelos... vagava entre a lembrança da AD... agora com a certeza absoluta que seu amado nunca seria auror como apregoavam ser sua ambição... não... Harry era um professor nato... era tão simples para ele... corrigir sem parecer arrogante... elogiar sem parecer falso, incentivar discretamente... Harry estava magnífico ensinando na AD... teve que se controlar para manter o queixo no lugar e evitar seca-lo indiscretamente... botou sua velha máscara... mas Harry sorria... diabos... aquela sua cara fria não fazia mais efeito... como iria ralhar com ele por estar despenteando seus cabelos... e sabia que sonhava, não era dado a sonhos... mas tinha que admitir que Harry os invadia com freqüência... agora, não era mais Harry que despenteava seus cabelos...

Era sim e iria brigar com ele.

_Não, era só o vento... estava sentado no jardim... sentado no chão... só podia ser um sonho... ah... um piquenique puxou pra si uma apreciada cerveja quando algo veio pulando pela relva alta._

_Um felino negro... peludo e de olhos incrivelmente verdes, que sem cerimônia se aninhou em seu colo._

_-Que diabos...- disse incomodado, gostava de gatos... mas não enchendo sua calça de pêlos... o maldito ronronou._

_-Flurfly!FLURFLY!- veio uma vozinha esganiçada pelo caminho._

_Draco ergueu os olhos... encarou o cinza frio como seu..._

_-Aí está seu fujão! Ele não vai mais correr atrás de você... né pai?- ela sorriu._

_Draco estava sem palavras... a pequena pegou o animal e simplesmente sentou-se apoiando o finos cabelos negros em sua perna e acariciando o gato... ela o chamara de pai._

_Ela tinha seu rosto afilado... mas a boca não era sua, ela lhe sorria... ela tinha seus olhos azuis e cabelos finos, mas imensamente negros... aquele nariz fino era seu... mas aquele olhar... aquele formato de olhos..._

_Era de Harry. "né pai?"_

_-E se você fizer isso de novo eu não vou lhe dar uma vassoura. Nem pense.- disse a voz grave que vinha pelo mesmo caminho de onde viera a menina... _

_Essa voz era de Harry. Mas ele vinha sério... de braços cruzados._

_-Advinha quem anda tentando fazer o gato aprender a andar de vassoura?- ele perguntou se fazendo de zangado._

_Harry mente mal, seu queixo está tremendo._

_-Foi só uma idéia... se ele aprendesse seria legal...- disse o garoto.- Ah, pai... qualé... não é uma idéia tão idiota assim..._

_O menino... o menino parece-se muito mais consigo mesmo... os mesmos lábios finos... o mesmo nariz fino, olhar aguçado mas extremamente verde... os cabelos loiros eram cheios e revoltos... revoltos como os de Harry._

_-Pai... diz pra ele que um gato tem sete vidas vai...- disse o garoto lhe olhando._

_-Draco você está bem?- Harry perguntou._

_Deuses. Ele está lindo... quantos anos deve ter? trinta? Não, não aparenta isso é só... pose... é a forma como está parado a sua frente, tão sólido... tão real._

_-Harry..._

_Está de pé... de pé ainda é o mais alto. Onde foram as crianças?_

_-Draco... você está bem? Está... com uma cara idiota..._

_-Eu não estou não!_

-Está sonhando? Draco?

-Eu não estou com uma cara idota!- disse sentando-se indignado.

Harry riu, o puxando para seu colo novamente.

-Pois parece... deite. Você estava sonhando com algo engraçado...

Draco o olhou... o garoto de dezesseis anos... pequeno, magro ainda... com aquelas olheiras ainda presentes.

"Eu vou faze-lo feliz... Harry... eu vou fazer aquele sonho... virar realidade."

Pensou o puxando para a cama... noite exausta de sábado.

* * *

Foi difícil... Draco pensou com a mão no peito, ofegante... INFERNO! Deviam ter planejado tudo... se não fosse Zabini... ele se pusera em perigo. Crabbe, Goyle... Not... filhos de umas elfas! Tentando lhe atocaiar na saída do treino... miseráveis...

Bateu em algo sólido... que não seja o que teme que seja.

-Venha...- alguém lhe puxou para um corredor estreito.

Granger.

-Onde está Harry?- Draco perguntou nervosamente.

-Enfermaria...- ela disse vagamente.

-O que houve Granger?- a segurou.- Her... mione... o que houve?- Deu um suspiro irritado, puxando a capa.- Vou para a enf...

-Um ataque... um ataque e como todos ficaram ocupados... olha Malfoy... vim porque Harry implorou que lhe botasse no seu quarto...- disse ela puxando a capa mas segurando-o pelo pulso como uma criança mimada.- Tudo que Harry não precisa é se preocupar que você faça uma besteira.

-Está muito mal?- perguntou após andarem um pouco.

-Pensa Draco!- ela disse irritada.- Pensa um pouco! Como é ver morte e destruição sem poder fazer nada!-ela se virou para olha-lo.

-Vocês estão escondendo algo de mim?- perguntou talvez pela primeira vez na vida com total humildade.

-Não.- disse ela ainda o puxando.

-Hermione... sei andar sozinho.- disse puxando a mão.

-Na verdade e eu e Rony nos perguntamos inúmeras vezes se você e Harry estão escondendo algo de nós... e sabe de uma coisa? Zabini veio me perguntar se ta tudo, ok...

Ela abriu o quarto... era uma das poucas que era aceita ali.

Tiraram a capa e as moedas ainda estavam quentes.

Draco sentou-se preocupado.

-Onde estavam?

-Nas estufas.

-Ele está bem?

-Ele saiu andando com Rony... já houveram visões piores...

Ainda olhavam o chão... Hermione suspirou.

-Draco... Harry não disse nada para você... algo com que ele esteja preocupado?

-Não... acho que ele não esconde nada... pelo menos... o que me conta... é o que conta pra vocês... você acha que ele está escondendo algo? Eu sei que ele está cansado.

-Hum... O Rony diz que ele anda preocupado... eu sinto isso.

Draco suspirou e levantou-se, não trairia a confissão pessoal feita por seu namorado sobre o que passara em sua própria casa, não, Harry nunca falava de Alfeneiros e Draco não achava que era aquilo que vinha fazendo Harry perder mais noites que já perdia normalmente.

-Acha... acha que ele sabe de alguma coisa... e está escondendo...

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, olhar vagueando pela salinha branca.

-Aham... talvez esteja com medo de fazer como no ano passado... talvez esteja ignorando as visões, mas se preocupando com elas.

-Talvez esteja esperando a desgraça de junho...- falou Draco ignorando que Harry achava a mesma coisa.- Nunca tivemos fins de anos letivos normais tivemos?- perguntou.

-Ah... faz sentido.

-Ele está preocupado comigo.- disse baixo.

-Estamos todos.- disse Hermione sinceramente.

Draco não pode deixar de sentir algo bom por ser tão bem aceito.

* * *

Harry suspirou novamente... a oclumência apenas fazia com que não perdesse os sentindos, mas era estafante... Pomfrey mantinha-se como uma coruja perto do ninho e freqüentemente o irritava com perguntas sobre estar ou não bem... sentindo isso ou aquilo.

-Não estou morrendo porra.- disse irritado pelo canto da boca.

Levou um pequeno tapa na parte de trás da cabeça, estava sentado na cama, sentiu que poderia ver estrelas se a vista não tivesse escurecido... Rony era o auge da delicadeza.

-Então faça um favor pra todo mundo e deite.- disse Rony.

-Até você!

-Olha... deita e dorme... você já não disse tudo que viu pra Dumbledore.

Olhou Rony com um pouco de indignação, não ia conseguir dormir... não depois de ver gigantes atacando um bairro trouxa... mas... na verdade.

-Rony... vai ver...

-Ah, não mesmo... não peça pra ver ir como ta as fuças do babaca... do teu namorado.- disse Rony virando o rosto.

-Por favor?- sabia que Rony se fazia mais de indignado do que se sentia.

-Oh, merda... eu tenho que ver se ele não azarou a Mione... sabe... ela pode te-lo azarado também... seria bom.- disse distendendo um sorriso.

-Rony!- Harry disse grave.

O ruivo sorriu.

-A ta bem... eu vou ver os dois se você ficar quieto... só que me faltava... virar babá de sonserino.

-Rony...

-Estou indo... indo...

Harry finalmente adormeceu.

* * *

**Curto eu sei... eu sei! Mas precisava passar essa fase para desenrolar a seguinte.**

**Harry se depara com mais uma coisa que quer aprender e Draco decide ir junto, Rony, Hermione fazem dupla com pansy e Zabini para vigiar o casal... Draco começa a pensar seriamente em criar uma família.**


	8. CAP 07–O insustentável ritmo do tempo

**Harry se depara com mais uma coisa que quer aprender e Draco decide ir junto, Rony, Hermione fazem dupla com Pansy e Zabini para vigiar o casal... Draco começa a pensar seriamente em criar uma família.**

**Não posso falar nada sobre o tema Mpreg... seria Spoiler.

* * *

**

–**BlackCat & WhiteFerret–CAP 07–O insustentável ritmo do tempo.-**

-Você tem que pensar em algo bom Malfoy.- Harry disse sério.

-Estou pensando Potter.- agora dizia verdadeiramente chateado.

-Não parece ser algo bom o bastante...

-Ah... acho que pensarei em algo mais...- disse baixo e venenosamente.-Pessoal.- sussurrou.

Harry corou um bocado, era maravilhoso... nunca enjoaria de ver Harry corar.

Felizmente com uma nova lição sobre Patronos, já que os sonserinos não estavam presentes quando Harry dera essa lição e tinham mais membros agora que antes além de que Harry o lembrara de que não conseguira produzir um Patrono no ataque a Hogsmeade, a maioria estava absorta tentando fazer o vapor prateado tomar forma ou admirando seus patronos que enchiam a sala de uma bela luz prata, De modo que ninguém ouvia ninguém...

Harry se afastara, provavelmente tentando esquecer sua voz, sabia que perturbava, mas também sabia que no fundo Harry adorava essa perturbação.

Decidiu lembrar daquela noite de confissões... do rosto de Harry.

Da ponta da varinha saiu algo grande... com asas.

-Humpf, e eu sempre achei que seria uma cobra...- Rony disse olhando o patrono de Draco.

-E você fuinha**(1)**... consegue fazer algo além dessa nuvenzinha?- apontou a fumaça informe que pairava em frente ao ruivo.

Rony estreitou os olhos. Hermione, com sua lontra andando ao lado, sentiu o perigo iminente.

-Um falcão... é um patrono bem legal Malfoy.

Draco desceu os olhos até a lontra que andava pelos pés da grifinória.

-É claro... pelo menos é um patrono digno... ao contrário de outros.

-Ora seu...

-Weasley... estamos em público... comporte-se como monitor.

E virou-se para Pansy que dava pulinhos ao ver seu patrono... ela afirmava ser um cisne, mas Draco tinha plena convicção que era só um ganso.

Hermione enfim conseguiu acalmar Rony e lembra-lo de que realmente Draco não podia ficar ali conversando com eles normalmente, ainda não, já era difícil ele manter o pequeno grupo de sonserinos unidos sem que todos soubessem que ele andara freqüentando a torre da Grifinória nas férias...

-Mas ele GOSTA de ser babaca.- Rony grunhiu.- aExpecto Patronum.

-Ai Rony!- Hermione bateu na cabeça dele.- É so Expecto! Se concentra.

-Estou tentando, mas uma doninha não sai da minha cabeça.

-Eu vou ficar com ciúmes.- disse a voz baixa ás costas dele.

-Qualé Harry!- Rony disse defensivamente agarrando Hermione.- Eu não tenho seu gosto duvidoso.

-Que bom...- estava começando a ficar preocupado.- Harry sorriu.- E... Rony... tenta fazer esse Patrono direito tá pegando mal!

-Ah descola do meu pé!- disse apontando a varinha a esmo.- Expecto patronum!

Draco teve que admitir que se um dia o Weasley quisesse chamar mais atenção do que quando os colegas enfiaram os chifres dele na porta do castelo comemorando a taça de quadribol, era só repetir a dose com seu patrono.

O leão prateado tirou palmas do grupo.

-É realmente.- Rony disse convencidamente.-Perto de outros, alguns patronos parecem muito mais dignos.Ei!

Harry havia lhe dado um cascudo.

* * *

Harry negou-se a mostrar seu patrono... já havia passado dos limites com qualquer turma de terceiranistas que tentava ensinar e não faria de novo, não estava escondendo nada... não estava mentindo, passou a mão de leve na mão com a cicatriz... não estava mentindo só omitindo.

Era diferente.

Assim que despachou os amigos deu-se enfadado a visão da porta de Snape. Não que fosse melhor ou pior que antes terem mudado para outra sala, Snape apenas comentara que andavam quebrando frascos demais e que a sala agora era mais reforçada.

O que dizia que agora tinham um escudo para evitar que os interrompessem.

-Está atrasado.- disse Snape.

Ele não dispensara a penseira, Agora, Harry se perguntara porque Snape ainda usava aquilo e o que seu pai poderia ter feito de pior... ou o que podia ser pior do que já vira.

Idiotamente nunca se perguntara porque Snape se dava ao trabalho, ele não conseguia enganar Voldmort? Porque se preocupar então?

-Estava com uma turma na AD.

-Não perguntei onde estava Potter.- Snape disse erguendo os olhos negros.

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder, não entendia a tortuosa desafeição que Snape sentia por ele, então não se daria ao trabalho.

-Você se deixou dominar novamente Potter... será que devemos repassar o velho sermão de que erros antigos não devem ser repetidos?- disse Snape.

-Eu não me deixei dominar.- disse baixo entre os dentes.

-Ah, sim... você se deixou arrastar pelo Weasley até a enfermaria... é uma grande diferença.

Harry novamente não disse nada, conhecia em muito as ironias de Snape para se deixar abalar, embora, soubesse com um desgosto grande que já estava feito, estava de mau humor e Snape iria usar isso para tornar a aula frustrante.

* * *

Draco suspirara, era vazio em seu quarto sem Harry... tinha uma pilha de lições que não conseguia fazer, feitiços para treinar, droga, a magia conjunta não ia progredir estando tanto atrás de Harry e simplesmente não podiam praticar imperdoáveis algo no qual era, imodestamente, muito bom, sentia que Harry desaprovaria... hum, ainda não dissera nada sobre Chang e Harry não parecia se importar com o fato dela sempre sair do caminho quando um deles passava. Seu patrono havia cansado de voar sobre sua cabeça e parara sobre a outra poltrona... Draco pensou que estava adormecendo, mas era só o patrono sumindo.

Não que fosse alguém tão aplicado assim para se descabelar com exames e provas, pensou puxando um pergaminho... mas não lhe ocorria mais nada a fazer... então algo caiu de sua mochila.

Draco acabou por acariciar de leve o tomo pequeno com capa de couro verde, sentiu seus olhos tremerem.

"Um Malfoy nunca chora"

-Eu não sou um Malfoy...- murmurou fechando os olhos com força.-Mãe...

Encolheu-se com o tomo apertado no peito.

* * *

A primeira grande mudança que ocorreu foi quando Lúcio Malfoy desistiu de procurar o próprio filho... Dumbledore ainda dissera que ninguém deveria abandonar as moedas... afinal Draco não fizera dezessete anos ainda, mas que fora um alívio, fora para todos... Hermione no entanto ainda não descansava totalmente... tentara em vão fazer Harry e Draco pararem de passar os fins de semana juntos, temerosa que óbvio se espalhasse pela escola.

As pessoas eram TÃO CEGAS! Draco Malfoy sumia das vistas nos fins de semana... e Harry Potter também! Não era meio óbvio...

Não, não era mesmo, de perto qualquer um podia dizer que os dois só mantinham uma trégua de aparências...

Harry era melhor ator do que parecia... por isso mesmo redobrou a vigilância, parecia paranóia, mas Harry andava escondendo algo... sabia que andava... e Malfoy também... não sabia o que os dois andavam fazendo, na verdade imaginava muito bem... que vergonha... já que Harry não conseguia acompanhar uma única aula direito na segunda-feira de manhã.

E Parkinson dissera a mesma coisa sobre Draco quando se encontraram escondidos na biblioteca.

-É... ele está sempre meio dormindo... será que eles...

-Tenho quase certeza...- murmurou.

Pansy arregalou os olhos divertidamente quando Zabini fez um gesto de que não havia entendido.

-Que fofinho!- ela pegou Zabini pela bochecha.- Quer que eu mostre pra você? O que os dois estão fazendo juntinhos?

Hermione nunca tinha visto um sonserino corar.

Não como Rony corava.

-Que foi?- perguntou Rony que estava distraído como se tivesse sido chamado pelo pensamento.

-Você também acha que o Draquinho e o Harryzinho estão fazendo feito coelhinhos todos os fins de semana?- Pansy disse num tom estranhamente meloso.

Rony encarou a garota então fez uma careta de entendimento e em seguida rosnou baixo.

-Eu não precisava ter imaginado isso, sabe... merda... eu realmente não queria imaginar isso!

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Espero que seja só isso.

-O que você pode imaginar de pior?- perguntaram Rony e Zabini ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

-Você está preocupado...- disse para Draco no meio do caminho.

-Não estou preocupado... estou apenas tentando manter a lama longe dos meus sapatos.- disse o sonserino arqueado indo devagar pelo túnel.

-Ah... certo...- murmurou.

-São sapatos caros sabia?

-Não vejo diferença alguma pros meus...

-Você é cego... mesmo.

-Claro que sou... por isso me apaixonei por você...

-Eu vou dar meia volta e ir para meus aposentos e tomar um banho quente...- disse o sonserino se virando batendo no corpo do outro, completando maliciosamente no ouvido de Harry.- Com aquele óleo de calêndula...

-Merda Draco... -Harry deu um passo para o lado.- Como quer se concentrar só pensando nisso?

-É minha culpa quando você não se concentra?- o sonserino perguntou parecendo ofendido.

-É sua culpa sim.- Harry disse firmemente.

-Temos que fazer isso mesmo?-Draco ronronou.- Mesmo?

-Você implica...

-Eu não implico com o cachorro do seu padrinho! Ele é que implica comigo.

-Meu Deus! Remo tem razão! Vocês dois são muito parecidos!- Harry sorriu.

-Eu não sou parecido... com um cachorro...

-Quero ver se não dá cachorro mesmo...- disse maldoso.

-Eu não serei um cachorro...-Draco pensou.- Você já visualizou algo?

-Já... eu disse que já... visualizei lã e já repeti um milhão de vezes...

-Meu cordeirinho negro...- Draco arrepiou aos cabelos de Harry.

-Diabos Draco... Eu não vou ser um carneiro!

-Eu não vejo nada...- Draco admitiu amuadamente.- Tem certeza...

-Ouvi dizer que as minhocas são cegas...- Harry disse baixinho.

-EU VOU IR DORMIR!

-Estou brincando... Draco...

-Estão vindo? Ou posso finalmente aparatar pra casa e ir dormir?- a voz rouca de Sirius encheu o túnel.

-Não seja implicante...- a voz de Remo seguiu a outra.

Harry apenas sorriu para Draco que virou o rosto e saiu do túnel.

-Deixa eu passar!- Disse o sonserino empurrando o braço de Sirius.

-Educado...- Sirius rosnou.

-É de família.- disse Remo...- provavelmente todos os Black são assim.

-Não são não!- Disseram ambos revoltados.

-Eu já desisti Remo.- Harry disse passando pelo espaço e olhando a casa dos gritos com carinho.- O que vamos fazer hoje?

-Hoje vocês vão poder dar o primeiro passo nas suas metamorfoses...- disse Sirus com animação.

-Até que enfim!- Draco prosseguiu até a sala abandonada.

Harry recebera uma carta com a proposta indecente de Sirius a quase um mês... já faziam uns três finais de semana que sacrificava seu único dia livre para aprender, o que gerara um leve conflito com seu amado, até que conseguira convencer, primeiro Sirius e depois Draco, um de ensinar o outro, o outro de aprender com o primeiro.

Era divertido, a coisa de sentir o animal interior, No que Draco reclamara muito por não se decidir, e Sirius perguntara diversas vezes se Draco iria ser um pavão ou uma lagartixa... daí Draco retrucava que não precisava de muita imaginação para ser um cachorro... e aí vai.

Harry andava um tantinho preocupado com seu animal interior... odiaria ser uma cobra e da primeira vez teve a nítida impressão que rastejava... aí teve uma visualização idiota com lã que resultou em uma semana de piadinha por parte de Draco.

-Vamos ter que fazer o corpo se acostumar com as mudanças... a poção vai começar a agir, mas tem que ser usada aos poucos para não causar envenenamento até o efeito se tornar permanente.- disse Remo.

-Espero que não cause nenhum efeito estranho...- murmurou Draco.

-Pelo contrário.- Disse Sirius.- Queremos efeitos estranhos... tipo, chifres... penas... escamas de lagartixa...

-Na sua vez foi o quê? Um rabo?

-Não... Sirius ganhou um focinho preto.- disse Lupin.

-Foi rabicho que ficou com um rabo.- Sirius rosnou.

-Mas Tiago ficou com os chifres...

-Ei! lembra que Lily pendurou o casaco nele... e...

-Isso é fascinante...- murmurou Draco.

-Pra mim é...- Harry disse.

-Mas devíamos estar indo em frente com isso certo?

Harry deu um olhar chateado para Draco que então aceitou ser o primeiro.

-Ótimo!- disse Sirius.- Se o...- foi interrompido por um olhar acusatório de Remo e um divertido de Harry.- Snape... se ele fez algo na poção vai ser você que vai sentir.

-Sirius!

Em tese a transformação em animago era resultado de intoxicação de uma poção complexa que devia ser ministrada em doses precisas até ser totalmente absorvida pelo organismo do bruxo até que a transformação fosse livre e consciente.

Até lá tudo era possível, transformações incompletas, deformações parciais e até transformações inconscientes que eram perigosas pois se o bruxo virasse animal sem consciência não poderia se destransformar... por isso a animagia era tão regulamentada.

Hermione teria um treco se soubesse que estavam indo daquele jeito.

-Certo e isso faz efeito quando?- Draco perguntou meia hora depois.

-Já devia ter feito, mas você não se concentra.- disse Remo calmamente.

-Ou vai ver o rabo de lagartixa esta aí e você não quer admitir.- disse Sirius.

-Se eu virar um dragão... vou treinar minha mira incendiária em você.- Draco murmurou.

-Vocês dois no máximo vão trocar latidos...- Harry disse baixo.- Hum... me sinto zonzo... isso é normal?

-Pode ser... você quer dizer zonzo de enjoado?

-Não... de tonto.- Harry disse cerrando os olhos.

-Hum... isso deveria dar coceira?- Draco disse passando os dedos pela cabeça.

-Draco!- Harry se levantou.- Seu cabelo!

-Que foi? Não diga que são penas!

Sirius começou a rir.

-Não... você parece... mais...

-Estão brancos.- Disse Remo puxando um espelho.

-Oh Merda!- Draco exclamou agarrando o espelho se virando e se encolhendo.

-O que foi?- Harry perguntou preocupado indo até ele.

-Os olhos.- Remo disse baixo.

-Ah... não pode ser ruim assim pode?- perguntou Sirius.

-Draco...- Harry pediu com urgência.- Deixa eu ver!

-Me diz...- Draco disse com os olhos bem apertados e com seus cabelos totalmente brancos.- Que essa anormalidade passa rápido!

-Só dura vinte e quatro horas.- disse Sirius calmamente.

-O QUÊ!- Draco se virou arregalando as duas contas totalmente azuis que eram seus olhos.

-Draco!- Harry exclamou indignado.- Achei que era algo sério!

-Isso é sério Harry não posso andar pelas aulas de segunda feira com esses... essas... ah... Não tem graça!- Draco sibilou.

Mas não adiantava insistir... com os cabelos brancos e dois olhos que pareciam bolinhas azul brilhantes, Draco era tudo menos ameaçador...

-Pássaro?- arriscou Sirius.

-Hum... não... parece mamífero mesmo.- disse Remus.

Harry sorriu largamente.

-Eu já sei...

-Já sabe o quê?- Draco perguntou impaciente.

-Você não vai gostar...

-Ótimo... porque você parece uma cobra com esses olhos estreitos.

-Quê?- Harry gemeu puxando o espelho.- Ah não!

Sim... os olhos estavam totalmente verdes...e a pupila era meramente um risco.

-Ah, não... não...

-Veja pelo lado bom... você pode ser uma cobra venenosa.- disse Sirius.

-Pelas presas... pode bem ser.- disse Remo.- Mas não creio que seja uma cobra.

Parecia um vampiro... presas se tornando pontudas.

-Você... tava brincando quando disse que durava vinte e quatro horas... não estava?- Harry perguntou.

-Agora está preocupado não é?- Draco acusou.

-Você parece simpático... eu pareço um vampiro!- rosnou.

-Não se preocupe... Só dura quatro horas...- disse Remo calmamente.

-Eles não precisavam saber disso.- Sirius disse marotamente.

-Vou matar você.- Draco disse.

-Certo, olhinhos de conta... tô morrendo de medo.- Sirius riu.

-Se eu virar uma cobra... vou testar o veneno em você Sirius!- Harry disse ainda olhando infeliz para o espelho.

Para cúmulo da infelicidade de Harry Draco recusou-se a beijá-lo daquele jeito ao se despedirem, ainda chateado quando disse que seus olhos estavam bem assim... Harry voltou a torre da grifinória sentindo-se muito infeliz...

* * *

**Segunda-feira...** Quadribol e AD para primeiro e segundo anos... "eu não tive onze anos tive?"

**Terça-feira...** Oclumência e AD para terceiro e quarto anos... "como alguém consegue ser tão ruim de mira... varinhas falsas não!"

**Quarta-feira...** Astronomia e AD para quinto ano, especial para os Noms... "Se mais alguém tiver um ataque de nervos eu estuporo!"

**Quinta-feira...** Oclumência e AD para sexto e sétimo anos... "Eu sei... podemos melhorar... não! Nada de azarações avançadas!"

**Sexta-feira...** AD avançada(niems)e revisão de MC (Magia Conjunta)... "Não tenho autorização para usar uma Imperio... eu gostaria sabia!"

**Sábado...** Quadribol e Aula intensiva de MC... "Gira e sacode... aham... podemos tentar outra coisa? Expeliarmus!GGRRRrrr"

**Domingo...** Animagia... "Isso ria... parece que não dói... mas dói! Amanhã já é segunda? De novo?"

**Segunda-feira...** Quadribol e AD para primeiro e segundo anos... "Definitivamente concordo com a fuinha ruiva... são uns anõezinhos irritantes!"

-Draco... o que faz aí?

-Professor...

Draco estava recostado na parede olhando pela fresta da porta a turma da AD de primeiro e segundo anos... onde havia mais conversa que propriamente feitiços, já que Harry e Hermione pessoalmente tinham que ensinar desde como se segurar uma varinha até a forma correta de se pronunciar Wingardium Leviosa.

-Gostaria de tomar um chá?

Draco ponderou sobre a possibilidade de agarrar Harry por alguns segundos antes de se recolher... mas, achava, que poderia ficar sem ele por uma noite, concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o padrinho até seus aposentos.

* * *

Severo Snape dispensou o elfo que trouxera o chá e olhou para Draco que encarava a lareira agora apagada.

-Gostaria de saber... o que passa por sua cabeça Draco...- Snape disse pousando a xícara na mesa de centro.

-Sobre o quê?

Severo apenas o olhou, trocaram um longo olhar familiar, que fez Draco suspirar... sim, sentia-se bem ao lado do professor como sentia-se ao lado da mãe.

-Penso nela...- disse pegando uma xícara e olhando o seu conteúdo.- Penso nele e em Harry.

-Sua mãe está bem... quando posso consigo notícias... está preocupada... incomodada... mas bem.

Draco se permitiu um sorriso triste.

-Sabe... eu não quero me encontrar com ele, eu sei que se encontrá-lo de novo um sairá morto... ela não irá suportar...

-Provavelmente você não o encontrará, pelo menos não sozinho, enquanto estiver sobre a proteção da Ordem...

Então era isso, Draco pensou feliz que sua convivência intensa com Grifinólios não lhe tinha diminuído a capacidade dedutiva, seu padrinho queria falar de Harry...

-O que quer saber de Harry, Severo?

Snape deu um leve sorriso, muito leve mesmo, de reconhecimento.

-Não vou enganá-lo Draco... estão todos preocupados.

-Também estou.- disse gravemente.

Snape o encarou, Draco concordou.

-Embora a "corte"- Severo sempre se referia como corte aos amigos dele e Harry.- Não saiba do que vocês andam fazendo aos domingos... estão preocupados com o comportamento disperso de ambos... e principalmente de Potter.

-Eu me sinto cansado... imagino que Harry ande mais cansado que eu... mas ele não quer abrir mão de nada...

-Sim, ele age de modo teimoso isso preocupa o diretor.

-O que ele pensa?

-Isso seria especulação Draco.- respondeu Snape.

Draco concordava, era impossível saber o que aquele velho pensava, só sabia que não confiava nele totalmente... não depois de tudo que ouvira de Harry.

-Lavele comentou que está preocupada, você e Potter não tem feitos progressos em Magia Conjunta.

Draco suspirou.

-Não posso acompanha-lo... não em feitiços...

-Não...- Snape interrompeu Draco.

-Eu sei que não devo me deixar superar...- Draco repetiu cansadamente o lema sonserino, mas reparou surpreso Snape balançar a cabeça.

-Não... não é uma questão de acompanhar... achei que havia percebido Draco... vejo que não, a magia de Potter flui de modo instintivo... se tentar acompanhar pensando em chegar a um objetivo... nunca terá o mesmo resultado.

Draco sabia que Harry mais sentia que raciocinava... mas não era como se pudesse fazer o mesmo, não fora exatamente criado para "sentir a magia" e sim domina-la, racionaliza-la...

-Tente deixar ele levar... conduzir.

-Está dizendo para eu deixa-lo mandar em mim?

-Estou dizendo para deixar ele fazer o trabalho... e você apenas o seguir.

-Oh, sim... eu deveria mesmo explora-lo mais...

Snape ergueu ambas sobrancelhas.

-Não é questão de explorar Draco...

-Você me diz para deixar Harry fazer todo o trabalho... conduzir tudo... como se ele não tivesse trabalho suficiente? Ou como se eu fosse incapaz.

-Se você está tentando, e acho que está, tomar a liderança, o domínio, isso é que está afetando o desenvolvimento de vocês.

Draco afundou-se no sofá.

-Gostaria de fazer mais... me sinto um inútil na verdade. Não sou inútil.

Snape suspirou pedindo por paciência.

-Então pare de por empecilhos no seu trabalho...- rosnou.-Você parece estar pensando em outra coisa!

-E estou...- murmurou.- Severo... o diretor disse algo sobre minha pergunta a ele?

-Você não podem... nem devem se casar, se é o seu desejo e de Potter, antes de suas formaturas, e creio que Potter desejará esperar...

-O fim da guerra pode não vir tão cedo...- murmurou.

-Não entendo sua pressa...

-Só sinto que não deveria esperar muito mais.

-Só não façam tolice alguma antes do aniversário de vocês... conhece a lei Draco... vocês são menores... e se souberem disso... seria um enorme escândalo.

-Não me importo com escândalos agora...

-Definitivamente se havia alguma preocupação com Potter, eu devo dizer que nem chega perto com a preocupação que começo a sentir...

-Severus... você é mestre em poções e eu procurei... procurei feitiços e poções... procurei em livros... não achei nada sobre a receita de Juno.

Severo se levantou.

-Não repita essa insanidade.

-Não é insanidade!- Draco exclama furioso.

Severus pensou preocupado, ter visto o mesmo olhar insano de Narcisa, quando quisera ficar grávida, nos olhos azuis do afilhado.

-Vou repetir o que repito para todos os alunos que já me procuraram... se homens fossem feitos para engravidar teriam nascido mulheres...

-Mas...

-Draco... bruxas podem engravidar de outras bruxas normalmente... tem corpos para manter os bebês, mas bruxos... não... é perigoso demais, não há caso observado com sucesso e a receita de Juno, vou confessar, é considerada uma fraude.

-Isso é... mentira.- Draco disse estreitando os olhos.

-Draco...- Snape tentou botar um senso de raciocínio na mente obsessiva do afilhado, ah, sim obsessão era comum na família Malfoy e Black, Draco era resultado disso.- Primeiro, Potter sabe dessa sua idéia? Concorda com isso?

-Não falei com ele... não temos tido tempo.- Draco murmurou baixo.

-Não.- Severo disse friamente.- Você está tomando uma decisão sem consentimento dele. Acha que isso o fará feliz? Draco você me desaponta... não compreende o que faz, nem com quem faz...

-O que quer dizer?- Draco murmurou olhando o professor.

-Vá falar com seu namorado... fale com ele Draco... e pare de pensar tolices... não caia em sentimentos fúteis...

E liberou o outro que saiu visivelmente chateado.

E assim que ouviu os passos se distanciarem foi direto á lareira, jogando flú nela.

-Sala do diretor!

* * *

**1- Sabe aquela história de no original Draco chamar Rony de Weasel? Pois é!**

**No próximo capítulo: Finalmente animagos! Draco e Harry fazem confissões mútuas e ganham um presente... o ano letivo está no fim!**


	9. CAP 08–Metamorfose

**Finalmente animagos! Draco e Harry fazem confissões mútuas e ganham um presente... o ano letivo está no fim!**

**(Alerta! Draco é Veela, se não gosta, sinto muito.Embora eu mude um pouco os conceitos do básico Veelafiction.)**

**Ceninha especial... Harry, Draco, Pansy, Zabinni, Mione e Ron na mesma cama!Tá... é uma piada...¬¬**

**É um capítulo longo, muito longo porque eu não conseguia decidir onde cortar para iniciar um novo capítulo... (17 páginas no word- verdana 10...) vocês não imaginam o quanto é difícil para manter Snape como professor agora.

* * *

**

–**BlackCat & WhiteFerret–CAP 08–Metamorfose...-**

**A**ndou devagar pelo corredor... olhando o pergaminho... podia sentir os fantasmas se movendo no castelo e Norrra se esgueirando um andar abaixo... subiu as escadas do corujal... cheio de sons e agito de asas naquele horário.

A coruja banca se adiantou para ele como um fantasma na escuridão noturna, pousando em seu ombro e lhe bicando carinhosamente a orelha.

-Oi Edwiges...- disse sorrindo.

Harry deu mais uma olhada no pergaminho e então o tocou com a varinha.

Ele se enrolou e lacrou, impossível de ver início ou fim... como se estivesse sendo escrita com uma mão invisível surgiu _"JRLupin"_ no mesmo e ele parou no ar.

-Leva para o Remo... o mais rápido possível... mas não deixa o Sirius pegar certo? Ou ele vai ficar doido.- disse com um leve sorriso.

A coruja pareceu acenar em concordância e saiu pela janela sem vidros.

-Fiquei preocupado com seu atraso Harry...- disse uma voz da escada.

-Um dia eu vou sentir o senhor chegando.-Harry disse com um leve sorriso.

-Talvez...- concordou Dumbledore.-mas temos muito que fazer hoje... não devemos nos demorar se pretende dormir, um pouco.

-Podíamos resolver isso se o senhor me desse um _Vira-Tempo_.

-Já discutimos isso... e a AD?

Harry suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem.

-Está bem... só queria mandar esse pergaminho o quanto antes... Remo e Snape...

-Professor Snape, Harry.

Harry fingiu não ouvir como sempre.

-Eles estão me deixando doido.- disse com um sorriso voltando-se para o diretor.

-Temos o que fazer hoje Harry.- disse Dumbledore fazendo um gesto para que o seguisse.

Harry suspirou cansado e deu uma última olhada no céu escuro.

Os dias pareciam infinitos agora.

Seguiu Dumbledore pelos corredores vazios.

-Diretor... o senhor... acha que ele não percebeu nada ainda?

-Duvido que tenhamos tanta sorte.- disse Dumbledore.

O silêncio imperou por mais um lance de escadas. Harry observou o quadro onde duas bruxas murmuraram irritadas por serem acordadas pela luz da varinha de Dumbledore... perguntou furando o silêncio.

-Diretor... o senhor... acha que ele pode... achar um jeito?

-Pediremos que não, não tão cedo.

A gárgula pulou para o lado... os dois estavam na escada circular... e finalmente o velho diretor abriu a porta de sua sala, Harry o acompanhou.

-Diretor... o senhor... sabe o que pode acon...

Dumbledore o olhou, Harry ficou em silêncio.

-O dom nunca foi estudado Harry, apesar de todas as especulações a ligação ao sangue nunca ficou comprovada... mesmo sabendo que a ligação de vocês é outra... ainda mais profunda.

-Diretor...- Harry murmurou com um sentimento ruim...

-Vamos dar um passo de cada vez Harry... apenas um passo de cada vez... como eu já disse sofrer pela possibilidade é sofrer duas vezes... e temos muito que fazer hoje, imagino que você treinou o feitiço que eu pedi.

-Sim senhor...

* * *

**D**raco estava cansado depois do treino de magia conjunta na sexta feira... mas Harry estava num estado muito pior, quando saíram da sala, desanimados por não irem muito à frente com a magia conjunta, Draco amortecido percebeu que Harry ficara para trás...

Parecia estar andando de olhos fechados então parou e encostou-se na parede coçando um olho por baixo dos óculos...

-Harry?- chamou baixo voltando.

-Ah... eu daria tudo para dormir aqui mesmo...- Harry murmurou.

-Você não está falando sério...

-Estou.- Harry disse fechando de leve os olhos.- Estou cansado. Estou morrendo de preguiça de subir essas malditas escadas.

-Anda... ou Filch vai achar a gente, ou pior... o Pirraça, imaginou?

Harry soltou um riso cansado e se desencostou da parede.

-Vou dormir com você hoje.- disse enlaçando a cintura do loiro.

-Eu adoraria que isso fosse verdade...- Draco murmurou.

-Estou falando sério... quero dormir com você...- Harry disse manhosamente.

Draco o olhou de modo grave.

-Não brinque.

-Não estou...- Harry suspirou.

Draco observou Harry segurar a varinha e olha-la fixamente, no instante seguinte um brilho dourado surgiu da ponta da varinha, e quando o micro pássaro, uma mini-fênix apareceu e ficou quieta sob os lábios de Harry que lhe murmuravam algo, Draco só conseguiu arregalar os olhos.

-É um mensageiro... bonito não? Mas é bem mais fraco que um patrono...- Harry disse quando a ave saiu pelo corredor.

-Desde quando?

-Andei dando uma estudada.

Os olhos verdes voltaram a fechar e Draco se adiantou para segurá-lo.

-Mandei para Mione... agora... vamos para seu quarto...- Harry murmurou.

Quando entraram no quarto Draco já estava praticamente arrastando seu namorado... Harry estava mais leve, e exaurido... Draco jogou-se com ele na cama e ficou imóvel.

-Merda...- gemeu.- Não consigo nem pensar em trocar de roupa.

-Então não troque...- Harry murmurou.

-Harry precisamos conversar...

-É eu sei...- disse o moreno puxando o lençol e tirando os sapatos, em seguida Draco olhou confuso o outro tirar os seus sapatos e cobri-lo também.- Não estou tendo idéias... apenas vamos dormir juntos... Só dormir...

-Parece perfeito pra mim...- Disse se ajeitando grudado ao outro.

Estavam tão cansados que não chegaram a falar... apenas se abraçaram e adormeceram instantaneamente.

* * *

**D**raco abriu os olhos, olhando as duas jóias de jade que o encaravam...

-É engraçado vê-lo dormir...- Harry disse baixo.

-Porquê?

-Hum...-Harry pareceu parar para pensar.- Você dorme com a boca meio aberta... e assim, parece menos retardado que de costume.

-Oh... assim como você parece menos idiota?

-É por aí...

Os dois se olharam.

-Você parece mais feliz dormindo... você parece satisfeito.

-Mas você não parece ter dormido bem...

-Eu só consigo...- Harry disse encostando-se no outro e fechando os olhos.-Só consigo dormir realmente bem... com você... estranho não?

-Você ainda tem pesadelos?-perguntou preocupado.

-Ainda...- Harry suspirou.- Vou tê-los para sempre.

Draco acariciou os fios negros e olhou para cima.

-Diabos... nem trocamos de roupa...

-Relaxe uma vez na vida, por favor...- Harry murmurou sonolento.

Draco olhou o moreno apoiado em seu peito de olhos fechados...sorriu.

-Você vai dormir? Devíamos ver que horas são, e tínhamos que conversar... você não tinha...

Harry estremeceu...

-Ah... agora não... cochile comigo... é sábado por favor... ainda estou cansado.

-Certo... Harry... Harry... você está tremendo... _**Harry**_!

* * *

**H**ermione estava furiosa quando saiu da mesa do café, deu uma olhada ferina e significativa para certos sonserinos e foi fazer a peregrinação de sábado.

As estantes da biblioteca já estavam mais que acostumadas em serem usadas como trincheira para segredos e outras confabulações, mas se as perguntassem, era a primeira vez que duas casas rivais tinham membros realmente interessados em saber o que andava acontecendo com duas pessoas que desde o início pareciam se odiar, mas na verdade não era isso, e os livros se pudessem emitir opiniões já teriam feito uma revolução.

Mas não podiam e não foram perguntados de nada, então os quatro membros da "corte" se reuniram atrás da mesma estante meio escondida sobre criaturas mágicas e míticas com seus livros velhos e embolorados.

-O que houve Granger? Diabos, eu tenho uma vida sabe?- disse Zabinni.

Ela olhou o rapaz.

-Ah, sim, temos uma vida, então, me diga a metade da senha que lhe deram...

-Alôo,- resmungou Pansy.- O fato de ser meia senha para cada um não significa que não é para termos a senha inteira?

-Acho- disse Hermione perigosamente impaciente.- Que você está insinuando que estou sendo burra!

-Mione.- disse Rony a segurando, enquanto a sonserina sorriu debochada.

-Harry não voltou do treino ontem, recebi um mensageiro, mas se desfez antes que eu ouvisse a mensagem... - fez um gesto impaciente para Zabinni.- Eu sei que ele foi dormir com Draco... tenho certeza, mas ele não veio para o café...

-Oh, sim, seu precioso Potter deve estar se divertindo sabe, deveriam deixá-lo um pouco... coitado, sempre tão ocupado, ou você tem algum interesse Granger... Weasley! Você não tem ciúmes da sua namorada não?

-Olha aqui!-Rony se adiantou.- Olha o que fala Zabinni! Ponha essa cabeça para funcionar, Harry tinha um compromisso e não apareceu! Ah, o que estamos esperando.- disse puxando a varinha.- Eu vou levar os dois amarrados!

-Há!- disse Pansy sorrindo.- Isso Weasley, vamos fazer uma confusão aqui no meio da biblioteca!

-Ah, vamos parar de brincadeira... - Disse Hermione.- Zabinni...

-Seria tão simples você pedir: "Por favor... me acompanhem" até onde seja lá o maldito lugar onde Potter e Draco _fodem_ ás vezes...- disse Pansy.

-Argh! porquê vocês sempre tem que dizer isto?- Rony resmungou.

-Então, vamos ou não?-Disse Zabinni andando.-Por tudo que é sagrado, hoje é sábado, mas a escola não vai dormir para sempre...

-Ei Blás... você sabe...- começou Pansy surpresa.

-Humpf, acho que Draco não queria receber visitas suas...- disse o outro de modo convencido.

-É vamos logo... eu quero ter uma palavrinha com Draco... e _POTTER_... que anda pondo coisas na cabecinha dele.

Hermione e Rony se olharam... concordando intimamente que Parkinson devia sofrer do mesmo mal que Luna Lovegood... ou que tinha acessos de similaridade.

* * *

**O** corredor estava deserto, mas assim que se aproximaram da tapeçaria que disfarçava a entrada deram de cara com Snape que saía dela e os encarou.

-Perfeito, que coisa estranhamente conveniente... Zabinni vá chamar Pomfrey, Weasley, Chame McGonagall, Parkinson, o diretor, Granger, aqui dentro... o que estão esperando AGORA!

Nenhum pensou duas vezes, os três dispararam pelo corredor e Hermione entrou com o professor.

-Quando quiser, pode usar feitiços calmantes, me ajude a manter Draco afastado de Potter por uns segundos.

-O que houve professor?

Snape não disse nada apenas entrou no segundo cômodo, que era o quarto propriamente dito... Hermione então viu sobre a cama, Draco com o rosto lavado de lágrimas, segurando Harry de modo apertado contra o peito e balançando-se como se o ninasse.

-Draco, já mandei Chamar Pomfrey, agora, acalme-se e deixe-me ver como Potter está.

-Não... ele disse que ficava melhor quando estava comigo.-Draco murmurou.

-Certo, e você vai ficar... só dê-me espaço.- disse Snape.

Hermione ficou surpresa com a suavidade das palavras do professor, então quando ele lhe deu uma olhada de esguelha, ela entendeu, deu a volta ficando fora da visão de Draco que encarava Snape de modo acuado.

-Draco, quanto mais demorar para que eu possa ver se algo está errado, pode ser mais difícil de ajudar...

Hermione não vocalizou o encantamento, apenas apontou a varinha e logo Draco respirava mais calmamente.

Snape conseguiu convencer Draco a deitar Harry e sentar-se ao lado, Hermione surpreendeu-se por vários motivos... Harry estava pálido e tinha uma respiração rasa... e quando pôs a mão no ombro de Draco para perguntar o que havia ele se virou e a encarou de um modo que parecia uma fera pronta a atacar.

-Draco!- disse surpresa.Os olhos do rapaz praticamente saíram de foco antes que ele murmurasse algo e voltasse a olhar para Harry.

-Como ele está?- Draco finalmente perguntou para Snape.

-Não parece extremamente grave, mas vamos esperar Pomfrey... o que Potter estava fazendo aqui? Porque ainda está vestido Draco?

-Não conseguimos nos trocar... estávamos tão cansados... Harry não ia conseguir subir as escadas para a torre...

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Pomfrey chegou atarantada seguida por Blás que estacou encarando Draco que ainda parecia perdido e cansado.

-Zabinni espere lá fora, Granger...- disse Snape.

-O que houve Severo?- perguntou Pomfrey.

Hermione estava saindo quando escutou.

-Encontrei-os assim quando vim trazer a poção de Draco, ele estava em pânico e Potter desacordado... acabou como prevía...

Mas a porta da sala voltou a abrir, no momento em que saía e entraram Rony, Pansy Dumbledore e Minerva... Pomfrey mandou-os ficar e fechou a porta deixando passar o diretor e McGonagall.

-O que houve?- perguntou Pansy.

Zabinni olhou para Hermione, Rony fez um gesto que queria dizer claramente "e então?", sentou-se melhor e disse quase baixo.

-Quando entrei Draco estava completamente assustado e Harry está desacordado, Snape disse que eu fizesse uns feitiços calmantes em Draco, sei lá ele parecia estranho...

Pansy e Zabinni trocaram olhares.

-Certo o que foi?- disse Rony os pegando no flagra.

Os dois fingiram que não tinham ouvido e quase pularam das poltronas ao escutarem a porta... Snape e McGonagall saíram e os olharam, foi Minerva que começou.

-Podem ficar calmos, Ambos estão bem...

* * *

**T**udo começara quando Harry parou de responder... depois que o chamara alto ele murmurara apenas que estava bom ali e então, não falou mais... só tremia mais e ficava mais e mais branco... algo dentro de si deu o alarme... não o soltaria, mas quando não conseguiu nem se mover, nem fazer magia alguma, nem o patrono conseguiu... começou a se desesperar...

Mas graças aos céus, seu padrinho aparecera... e bem, na verdade tudo ainda parecia confuso.

Só se acalmou quando Harry abriu os olhos, parecendo tão confuso quanto ele.

* * *

**H**arry só sabia que não queria acordar, nem podia. Só ondas e ondas de cansaço profundo o envolveram, e então algo o despertou, olhou a cara contrariada de Pomfrey.

-Ah, aí está, bem vindo...- disse ela que enfiou a mão no seu rosto, puxando sua pálpebra para cima.

Em seguida fez vários feitiços e perguntas típicas de diagnóstico "como se sente, pode seguir a varinha, sente a ponta dos dedos?" e depois repetiu o mesmo processo em Draco que mantinha-se recostado na cama... saiu ainda atarantada, dizendo que precisava providenciar algo, Harry viu-se só com Draco e Dumbledore. E acima de tudo, Draco olhando com desagrado para Dumbledore.

-Então meninos... espero que esteja tudo melhor agora.

-O que houve?- perguntou ainda confuso.

Escutou um quase rosnado vindo de Draco.Dumbledore deu um de seus sorrisos bondosos.

McGonnagal, Snape entraram seguindo Pomfrey e Lavelle.

-Certo, certo... podemos?- disse Pomfrey.

Dumbledore voltou a assentir.

-O que está havendo?- perguntou mais preocupado, observando Draco ainda mais irritado.

-Bom, estamos aqui para resolver algumas coisas... na verdade várias...- disse Dumbledore

A conversa foi tediosa e durou a maior parte da manhã... se dividiu em duas partes, primeiro a revelação, um tanto óbvia, que os ataques de ansiedade de Draco estavam relacionados a sua descendência veela, da qual ele mesmo ignorava e que culpava toda a família por esconder isso.

(Draco definitivamente não gostara da notícia... ou pelo menos, de assumir o fato.)

A isso se devia um declínio de sua magia até que seu corpo acostumasse com as mudanças, não se sabia o certo o que se podia esperar levando em consideração que Draco não era puro, mas não podia ser considerado meio-veela... as mudanças se encerrariam ao comletar amaturidade, que deveria ocorrer aos dezessete... ele ainda estava irritado e indignado que Snape estivesse escondendo a verdade... ou pior, que vinha tentando prepara-lo para aceitar a verdade.

Mais ainda ao descobrir que suas mudanças afetavam Harry, ele estivera "vampirizando" a magia de Harry até então.

O que levava ao segundo tópico...

Quanto a Harry, Pomfrey foi histericamente dura com os professores e firme com ele, estava suspenso de todas as atividades, seu corpo não se recuperara dos danos, provavelmente nunca se recuperaria, sua magia estava declinando por exaustão, tanto pelo excesso de carga horária, quanto pela aproximação com Draco...

Enfim, repouso total para Harry durante três dias, e suspensão de qualquer atividade fora de aula comum por duas semanas...

Isso significaria perder o começo do curso de aparatação que começaria na semana seguinte, Pomfrey disse que "ia ver" se ele poderia faze-lo, Minerva e Severo foram incumbidos de não permitirem que os dois fizessem esforço algum, Lavelle disse que ia tomar medidas para ver porque o treino de Magia conjunta agravara a situação.

Dumbledore foi o último a sair e Harry afundou na cama, sabendo o que significara aquele olhar...

Draco desviou o olhar da porta de onde olhara o diretor sair para qualquer lugar menos Harry... antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa a porta abriu-se de supetão e uma garota da cabelos negros entrou e se jogou no meio da cama.

-DRAQUINHO! O que houve!

-EI!-Harry exclamou junto com Rony.

-Como está Harry?- perguntou Hermione sentando-se na ponta da cama, ao lado de Harry

-Eu estou bem, não sei porquê de toda a agitação.

Escutou um suspiro ao seu lado e olhou Draco.

-Bom pelo menos eles estão vestidos.- disse Rony.

-Weasley, você tem a sutileza de um machado cego.-disse Blás.

Mas ambos sentaram nos pés da cama... parecendo incapazes de chegar mais perto.

-É... que chato, vocês ainda estão de uniforme...- disse Pansy.

-Parkinson!- exclamaram todos.

-O quê? Eu hein, que povo chato... então Draco o que foi agora? Saíram as asas?

Draco gemeu e Zabinni rolou os olhos.

-Como?- perguntaram Rony e Mione.

-Ah, Draco, qual é o problema, isso era tão óbvio... eu não disse? Não vivia dizendo?- falou olhando para Blás.

-Não sei onde você viu o óbvio dessa anormalidade em mim.- Draco rosnou.

-Simples, ninguém no universo, não importa o quanto poderoso por Merlin seja, pode acordar com o cabelo ajeitado desse jeito!- apontou para Draco.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Por tudo que é sagrado Pansy... -Draco murmurou.

-EU posso provar, veja!-Ela simplesmente pulou em Draco passando as mãos desordenadamente pelo cabelo loiro, o embolando.

-PÁRA COM ISSO!- Draco rosnou e olhou furioso para os outros que riam.

Com dois movimentos de cabeça os cabelos finos acertaram como se nunca tivessem sido tocados, e mesmo com o uniforme amarrotado, com os olhos um tanto brilhantes e rosto levente corado de raiva, Draco parecia esplendido.

-Hahá! Eu não disse, nem um FIO fora do lugar, isso é anormal.

-Isso não quer dizer nada.- Draco resmungou olhando novamente a expressão de riso dos outros.

-Certo Malfoy, é muito suspeito não? Igualzinho a uma garota de Beuxbattons, sabe a quem me refiro.- disse Hermione.

-Eu tenho cabelo fino! Isso não quer dizer nada!-Draco rosnou enfurecido.-Acontece com qualquer um!

-AH, aí vocÊ se engana! Olhe!

Pansy se virou para trás e num novo ataque enfiou as mãos na cabeça de Rony que quase caiu da cama.

-Já chega Parkinson.-disse Hermione em tom aborrecido.- Já chega, e nem pense.- Emendou puxando a varinha quando a outra se virou malignamente para seu lado.

-Você... não tem a mínima graça Granger...- ela disse pegando Zabinni desprevenido.

Rony se endireitou e passou a mão pelo cabelo várias vezes, sem sucesso.

-Isso comprova minha teoria...-Disse Pansy sorrindo maniacamente... soltando Zabini que realmente caiu da cama.

-Isso é incrível Parkinson...- Disse Hermione.- Que metodologia científica...-Disse se virando para Rony.

-Eu sei, obrigada...- Ela havia se virado para fente e estendido a mão então o sorriso murchou quando encarou Harry.

-Não perca tempo...- Harry disse levemente constrangido achatando os cabelos arrepiados.

-Ah... Isso também é anormal... –Pansy pareceu ponderar.-Tem certeza que você não é um tipo, sei lá, de anti-veela, Potter? Porque é impossível alguém que CONHEÇA um pente e não consiga ajeitar um único FIO em 24 horas...

Harry achatou ainda mais os cabelos um tanto constrangido.

-Não sei o que _Você_ viu nesse ninho.- disse Pansy apontando os cabelos de Harry que estava sumindo entre a coberta, para Draco que ergueu as sobrancelhas analiticamente.-Há!Tá certo que tem um certo SexApeal...-Draco deu um sorrisinho e Harry realmente se enfiou coberta baixo, ela sorriu ainda mais maldosamente.

Hermione havia se distraído ajudando Rony a ajeitar o cabelo e Zabinni sentado no chão parecia ponderar se era seguro sentar no lugar onde Pansy estava tendo seus ataques.

-Não foge Potter! Cadê a famosa Coragem Grifinória?

Previsivelmente Harry espiou para fora da coberta sendo atacado por Parkinson que ria.

-Ah, entendi... Draquinho... é gostoso...

-Mais não é saudável a longo prazo.- Draco disse friamente... e puxou Harry pelo braço.

Parkinson soltou Harry e sorriu para Draco.

-Pronto para admitir seus instintos de Veela Draquinho?

-Eu vou liberar meus instintos homicidas se você não se comportar Pansy!-Draco rosnou, inconscientemente abraçando Harry.

-O que tem Malfoy com veela?- Rony perguntou.

Os outros cinco se olharam, Hermione gemeu.

-Weasley você se esforça para ser burro ou é um dom natural?- perguntou Zabinni.

Rony só fez uma careta...

-Podemos mudar de assunto?- Draco suspirou...

-Não há nada de errado... com você...- Harry murmurou.

-Certo, agora deixe de brincadeira.- disse Hermione olhando Harry que parecia novamente sonolento.-Draco... Solte-o.

-Não foi nada...- disse Harry se ajeitando.

-Certo Malfoy.- disse Rony.- Eu acredito que isso é impossível.

-Qualé Weasley...- ruminou Zabinni.

-Ele não pode ser isso – Rony juntou a ponta dos dedos.-De Veela.

-Porquê?- perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Rony corou um pouco e resmungou.

-Você sabe porquê...- disse baixo.

-Rony... - disse ela balançando a cabeça.- Depois eu explico... certo? E você Harry?

Explicar o que houve, resultou em explicar sobre magia conjunta e para Pansy e Zabinni a verdade sobre os ferimentos que Harry recebera no natal.

-Isso é besteira... Não foi nada grave...-Harry tentou desconversar, enquanto Zabinni o encarava como se não existisse.

-Hum...- Disse Pansy com um pequeno soluço enxugando os olhos.- TADINHO DO POTTY!

-Pansy larga ele!- Draco voltou a rosnar.

-Ah, Draco, que mau você é... eu só quero dar apoio...

-Eu estou bem Parkinson.-Harry disse se afastando, avaliando se a sonserina iria ter outro ataque de agarramento.

-Tão Grifinório...- ela murmurou apenas para ver Draco estreitar os olhos.

Quando o quarteto os deixou em paz já haviam almoçado (tentaram, se alguém tivesse podido comer quando Pansy e Rony começaram uma leve agressão verbal que terminou em guerra de comida...), Draco tentou ser simpático enquanto Hermione lhe deu uma lista de livros sobre herança Veela e cruzamentos mágicos, e Harry tentou evitar o olhar insistente de Zabinni que parecia crente que ele cairia morto a qualquer segundo... ou coisa pior. Lembrava a cara de Lilá e Parvati no terceiro ano após as predições de Trelawney.

Quando Pomfrey e Snape retornaram, jogaram os quatro para fora e começaram uma ladainha sobre repouso e o que deveriam fazer no fim de semana... felizmente, preocupados com Draco, eles recomendaram que os dois ficassem juntos no fim de semana.

Eles se foram após o chá. Draco e Harry suspiraram sentando-se no sofá, Draco puxou a camisa e resmungou.

-Eu não acredito que passei praticamente dois dias inteiros com a mesma roupa... estou com nojo de mim mesmo.

Harry apenas sorriu cruzando as pernas sobre o sofá o encarando.

-Concordo, concordo...

Draco o olhou e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você concorda?

-Sim... não acredito que você conseguiu ficar sem trocar a roupa...- Harry escondeu o riso com a mão.

-Você é um trasgo...- Draco se levantou indo para o quarto.- Eu vou tomar um banho.- E se inclinou para Harry se apoiando no encosto do sofá.- Você vem?

Harry sentiu um arrepio bem real na nuca, olhou por cima do ombro o outro que ia sem esperar resposta.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se levantar e andar até o quarto, o banheiro estava apenas entreaberto e um leve vapor convidativo saía pela porta... espiou para dentro, Draco estava já dentro da banheira e sorriu.

-Achei que não vinha mais.

Harry encostou a cabeça na lateral da porta e continuou olhando.

-O que foi?- Draco perguntou perturbado.

-Gosto de olhar você...

Draco apenas fechou os olhos e se ajeitou.

Harry sabia que algo realmente estava incomodando Draco, entrou e fechou a porta, retirou as meias e jogou sobre a pilha de roupa que Draco deixara, retirou o cinto,abriu a camisa... ergueu o rosto quando escutou um suspiro, vendo o loiro novamente o olhando.

-Também gosto de olhar você... principalmente quando fica vermelho...- disse ele com um sorriso.

-Draco...

-Continue o strip.- Draco fez um sinal para que ele continuasse.

Harry sentiu-se corando, na verdade, queimando, e virou-se de costas, jogando a camisa na pilha, escutando o loiro suspirar novamente e dizer de modo arrastado:

-Esse ângulo também é muito bom...

Harry deixou a calça escorregar pelas pernas e murmurou.

-Quer que eu vá embora?

-Não... eu quero que tire esse resto maldito de pano e entre logo na porcaria da banheira ou eu vou sair... para pegar você.

-Você está desgraçadamente mandão...

-Eu!

-É.- Harry disse jogando a última peça de roupa sobre a pilha e sentando-se na beira da banheira.-Muito mandão...- colocou a mão na água e jogou um pouco no outro.

-Você me deixa assim...- disse Draco o puxando para dentro da banheira.

Felizmente a banheira, mesmo não sendo muito grande se reenchia magicamente, pois com Harry caindo dentro dela, o banheiro ficou um tanto alagado...

-Meus óculos Draco!-Harry exclamou meio afogado.

-Humpf... me dê.- disse tirando-os do rosto de Harry.

-Já mencionei que você está mandão?-Harry passou a mão no rosto tirando o excesso de água.

-Eu alguma vez já mencionei que essas coisas são... esquisitas?- Draco disse olhando os velhos óculos de Harry.

-Não...- Harry disse baixo.-Você acha?

-Tenho que providenciar algo melhor...- Draco o olhou.-Isso estraga o seu rosto.

-Hum...

-Você é tão bonito Harry...- Draco disse o olhando.

Harry estava sentado sobre as pernas de Draco, mãos na borda da banheira, o olhando... o loiro usou a mão livre para acariciar o rosto do moreno devagar.

-Tão lindo...- disse passando o dedo pelo contorno dos lábios de Harry.

-O que foi Draco?- Harry disse com um leve sorriso segurando a mão do outro.-O que está lhe perturbando?

-Você me acha um animal agora?- Draco perguntou baixo.

-Como assim um animal Draco?- Disse surpreso com o tremor leve na voz do outro.

-Com tudo isso... você me acha... um animal? Me acha, estranho?

-Não...

-Você não acha... que gosta de mim... só porque... pareço... só porque sou...

-Bonito? Charmoso? Encantador?- Harry sorriu afastando os fios loiros dos olhos do loiro.- Eu lhe vi a vida inteira Draco, e só me apaixonei por você... quando não podia lhe ver lembra? O que me cativou foi a pessoa que esteve comigo... que me consolou e se importou comigo... foi a pessoa... não o que ela parecia...

Harry escutou o som dos óculos caindo no piso e quebrando, mas não importava, sorriu de olhos fechados ao sentir os braços do outro o envolverem.

Draco o abraçou com força... o puxando para si, primeiro porque queria abraçar, sentir o corpo de Harry perto, depois porque não suportaria que o outro visse que estava chorando.

-Sempre odiei isso, ou, não sei... as pessoas dizendo pelas costas...- murmurou.-Sempre me senti um animal... não suportava a idéia de ser... estranho... anormal...

-Draco... você não é um animal... é o homem que eu amo...

Draco o apertou mais... sentindo lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto., sentindo as mãos de Harry nas suas costas.

-Está chorando Draco?

-Hum...

Harry beijou o ombro branco, subindo pelo pescoço, até finalmente ter acesso a face já salgada do outro... o olhou.

-Eu ando me sentindo diferente...- Draco disse.- Estranho... fiquei com medo. Sempre tive minhas emoções sobre controle... agora não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... ás vezes... me sinto um perfeito idiota.

-Você não é idiota... pelo menos não até começar a falar de como eu me visto...

-Você se veste como um idiota...

-Vou ficar ofendido.

-Seu desleixo é ofensivo.

-O bom e velho Draco está de volta...

Os dois sorriram olhando-se... Draco puxou Harry para mais perto.

-Harry... eu... andei tendo idéias, que sei... foram meio paranóicas... eu bem...

Draco estava levemente corado... Harry lembrou do mais recente encontro com o diretor... e sobre o que falaram... mas esperou o loiro arranjar coragem...

-Eu queria que casássemos... que fizéssemos uma família... com... filhos e... você acha isso... idiota?

Harry tinha pensado muito nisso... no que Dumbledore falara... no que Hermione e Snape haviam dito sobre tudo... mas naquele momento, a sinceridade de Draco falando de algo que desejava tanto quanto ele o fez tremer... sentiu seu queixo tremendo.

-Se eu for sincero... se eu...- Balbuciou.

-Eu sabia que você acharia...

Apenas balançou a cabeça...

-Você sabe que esse é meu maior sonho, não sabe? Draco... ter minha família? Casar com você... seria maravilhoso... mas...

-Mas?

Harry inspirou fundo.

-Eu deveria falar agora... que... o que é mais... correto... seria esperar... o que eles me disseram.

-Quem?- perguntou Draco se ajeitando, já que haviam escorregado tanto que ele já tinha água no pescoço.

-Dumbledore, Snape... os outros... Draco... espere eu terminar.- disse quando viu os olhos cinzas brilharem furiosamente, mas Draco rosnou.

-É claro... É OBVIO! Eles tinham que martelar na SUA cabeça, bondosa e grifinória O QUE é CERTO e o que é ERRADO!

-Draco...- disse engolindo em seco.- Eu disse que deveria dizer, que é cedo... que é perigoso e você deveria controlar sua ansiedade, mas...

Draco pareceu se acalmar ao escutar o "mas".

-Mas?

-Mas eu quero sim me unir a você... e quanto a... termos... filhos... Draco... quando chegar a hora... quando descobrirmos o jeito... eu quero...

Draco havia aberto um sorriso.

-Só... me prometa.

-O quê?

-Quando chegar a hora... eu quero... eu quero levar a criança...

-Como?- Draco piscou.- Porquê?

-Apenas me prometa.

-Não posso... não quero.-Disse assustado.- Harry... seu corpo, não suportaria...

-Eu quero Draco... me prometa.

-Eu não poderia... Harry, eu tenho um corpo mais... mais... saudável...

-Minha magia... Draco... minha magia é mais...

-NÃO!

-Draco...

-Não... Eu não posso aceitar isso...- Draco olhou Harry fechar os olhos.-Harry?

-Então você entende meu medo também? Draco?

Draco inspirou...

-Então me prometa que só fará algo quando eu concordar... por favor...- Harry disse ainda de olhos fechados, encostando-se no loiro.- Draco... é perigoso e se algo acontecer... eu não quero pensar nisso agora... não.

Draco pensou que se fosse possível... se deixasse também por conta de Harry... não poderia, não podia dar mais isso para ele carregar... frágil como estava... não poderia perde-lo, não poderia suportar essa idéia.

-Snape tem lhe dado uma poção contra ansiedade não é?

-Achei que era para dormir...

-Ops...

-Quando vocês conversaram?

-Ops...

-O que você está escondendo de tudo mundo?

-...

-Harry...

-Dumbledore me disse que você estava muito ansioso... mas... você me promete que não vai mais procurar poções perigosas? Snape está me deixando doido...

-O que você está escondendo de todo mundo?

-Promete Draco?

-Droga Harry!

-Tenho me encontrado com Dumbledore...

-Quando?

-Ops...

-Harry...

-Antes me prometa... eu preciso saber, que você entendeu Draco... que você está bem, de acordo... ou...

-Eu vou esperar... prometo.

-Quando for a hora.

-Quando for a hora...

Harry suspirou...

-Agora... vai me dizer o que andou aprontando? porque Dumbledore te olhou daquele jeito! O que você está escondendo! HEIN!- Draco disse dando uma palmada indecente no traseiro de Harry.

-Draco!- Harry se ajeitou o encarando.

-Por você ser um garoto mau... me escondendo coisas...- Draco disse sem expressão alguma.

-Dra...co... não fale assim...

-Você fica vermelho muito fácil...- Draco sorriu.-Então?- Disse puxando o outro de volta.- O que você anda escondendo de todo mundo?

-Não é que eu esteja escondendo... sabe...- disse se deixando relaxar sob a água.- Desde o dia que voltei do sono... me senti diferente. Senti que minha magia estava diferente... ela tem aumentado de um modo descontrolado ás vezes... e as vezes... ela some.

-Como!- Draco perguntou surpreso.- Isso porquê eu...

-Não... claro que você puxando-a me cansa ás vezes, mas não... ás vezes eu simplesmente não a sinto...

-Harry... você está perdendo sua magia?- Draco perguntou afogado em medo, era raro mas acontecia.

-Dumbledore achou que sim... no começo, então ela simplesmente me afogava... algumas vezes era tão intensa... eu pensava que ia explodir... e assim...

-Harry...- passou a mão nos cabelos negros pesados com o vapor dágua.

-Calma... Chegamos a uma explicação... Eu e Dumbledore temos nos encontrado... depois á noite...

-Á noite? O imbecil tem te encontrado a noite? Por um acaso um de vocês dorme?

-Draco... era necessário... Nem Dumbledore sabe ao certo a que ponto eu posso chegar... minha magia e de Voldmort parecem estar unidas... ao mesmo tempo estão se repelindo... é difícil explicar, como ele me explicou...

-Tente...- Draco disse baixo jogando a água aquecida nos ombros de Harry que estavam frios, já que ele estava com o corpo mais para fora dágua.

-Segundo Dumbledore inicialmente a magia era livre... não era contida por encantamentos ou fórmulas mágicas... apenas acontecia. As criaturas mágicas, simplesmente fazem a magia acontecer... com o tempo a magia selvagem foi sendo manipulada.

-Eu conheço o conceito... separa as criaturas mágicas, dos povos antigos, dos trouxas e bruxos...

-Sim... Você tem esse poder selvagem, apenas está desligado dele... Dumbledore disse que eu tenho uma descendência muito antiga e...

Draco lhe segurou pelo queixo e o olhou firmemente.

-Sempre disseram, que nem todos os bruxos de olhos verdes tem a magia, mas os que tem esse dom sempre tem olhos verdes... o povo pequeno tinha cabelos negros...

-Você conhece as lendas... com certeza melhor do que eu...

-Potter é derivado de Pottere... que vem do latim Poder... a família Potter era muito antiga e com uma raiz celta aliada ao sangue latino...

Harry encarava Draco abismado, Draco corou.

-Havia muita literatura sobre as linhagens bruxas na mansão... eu... pesquisei.

-É interessante...

-Um dia eu te conto mais...

-Vai contar da nobre e antiga linhagem dos Black e Malfoy?- Harry sorriu.

-Não... vou te contar sobre os Ewans e Potters...

-Evans?

-Sim... nem toda família trouxa é originalmente trouxa...na verdade...

-A magia está em tudo.- Harry disse baixo.

-É, em tudo.- disse Draco olhando as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas.

-A magia cresce e quem está "sintonizado" pode sentir, eu sinto, sinto a magia do castelo, sua... dos outros. Essa percepção precisava ser trabalhada ou o refluxo poderia me afetar gravemente... Dumbledore e eu já tínhamos começado a trabalhar nela assim que eu havia retornado...

-Então o maldito velho achou que jogar mais umas aulas extras nas suas costas não era nada demais... que droga Harry, você não iria me contar?

-Não... não até o fim do ano...

-O que isso tem com... com Voldemort?

-Eu e ele, você sabe... estamos ligados... uma ligação de vida e morte, de certa forma, quando ele tentou me matar... e depois quando usou meu sangue... uniu nossas magias de um modo estranho, elas são incompatíveis, embora para a magia em si não haja diferença... apenas são contrárias...

-Então?

-A expansão de um afeta o outro... infelizmente, quanto mais poderoso um se torna...

-Mais o outro se torna também...- Draco murmurou com uma sensação ruim.

-Draco... é uma espécie de harmonia...

-Isso quer dizer que qualquer avanço da sua parte faz Voldemort avançar também?

-Não.- Harry disse beijando de leve o ombro de Draco.- Nós somos diferentes... Voldemort é morte e solidão... eu sou dois... eu tenho você... você me faz mais forte, isso ele não tem...

-Harry...

-Quando nossa magia conjunta estiver pronta... ele não poderá acompanhar isso, quando eu estiver com você, quando nos amarmos, enquanto tivermos isso... ele não poderá vencer...

-Isso, não justifica o fato de Dumbledore estar matando você de exaustão...

-Era necessário.

-Se ele pedir para você cortar um braço, você vai dizer que é necessário?

-Se for... Draco, ele não me obrigou, pelo contrário também tentou me fazer largar a AD.

-Porque não larga?

-Ainda não...

-Porquê?

-Draco... eu sinto que não devo.

Draco olhou os olhos verdes.

-Você está começando a ver o futuro também?

-Não!- Harry riu.- Mas eu me sinto melhor na AD... me sinto bem... me sinto útil.

-Deuses, Harry... você é útil, necessário e único pelo simples fato de existir! É um desperdício você se cansar para ensinar esse bando de incompetentes!

-Ciumento!

-Sou. Espero que saiba disso Harry Potter... você é meu, só meu, e é um milagre eu não azarar o resto da bruxidade pelo simples fato de ousar respirar o mesmo ar que você!

-Draco... isso foi exagerado...

-Gostou?

-Continue... talvez meu ego chegue ao nível do seu e explodiremos juntos.

-Prefiro explodir de prazer...- ronronou no ouvido de Harry.- Coisa na qual modestamente acho que fazemos muito bem também...

-A modéstia vai acabar extinta... por sua culpa.

-Deixo um pouco dela para você... só pra ver você corar quando digo que tem...

Draco sussurrou algo no ouvido de Harry o fazendo corar.

-Draco!

-Você tem...- Draco sorriu.

O banho se prolongou um pouco, esticou-se até a cama, onde finalmente, antes de qualquer outra empolgação caíram no sono.

* * *

**H**arry conseguiu burlar seu "descanso" para que pudessem novamente ir de encontro a Sirius e Lupin... mas antes que saíssem, a lareira acendeu-se e sem mais Sirius saiu a passos largos da mesma. Olhando para Draco com uma sobrancelha levantada e Harry com preocupação.

-Eu disse para esperar...- disse Lupin saindo da lareira.

-Como você está?

-Estou muito bem.

-Eu disse que não havia perigo iminente...-disse Remo que olhou firme para Harry.-E Dumbledore?

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

-Me deu folga.

-Porque não me contou nada?-disse o padrinho sentando na mesinha de centro, enquanto os dois sentavam no sofázinho a frente.

Harry cruzou os braços e disse maldosamente.

-Para descobrar o silêncio de quando voltou.

-Seu... Não se preocupe, eu vou rir de você quando os dentes aparecerem de novo.- Sorriu o animago.

-Ah... lá vamos nós com essas transformações de novo... aquele bigode levou mais de oito horas para sair da última vez...- Draco murmurou.

-Certo... essa é a última oportunidade que vocês terão até as férias... vocês já deviam ter controle sobre suas formas finais.- disse Remo.

-Fácil pra você falar...- Harry murmurou.- você não passou por isso...

Draco tinha ido mais longe na sua forma animal, embora não conseguisse saber o que tinha pêlo branco, olhos redondos azuis, bigodes e Sirius estava insinuando que Draco seria um belo coelhinho... Harry infelizmente ainda sofria com presas pontudas, olhos estreitos...

-Hoje vamos tentar um feitiço... pode ser desconfortável, mas vai obriga-los a assumir suas formas animais.-disse Lupin sentando-se na poltrona.- uma vez que vocês as reconheçam vai ficar mais fácil voltar a elas...

-Hum... parecido com que usaram com... Pedro?- Harry perguntou.

-É, só que aquele obriga a retornar a sua forma original.- disse Sirius.

-Você disse que pode ser desconfortável?- Draco perguntou preocupado.

-É intensamente doloroso...- disse Sirius olhando Draco.

Harry olhou para Lupin que suspirou e mirou a varinha em Sirius.

-_Animagikia Aclare_.

Houve uma pequena comoção, A mesa tremeu quando Sirius pareceu paralisar-se, as pernas ficaram subitamente curtas para apoiar o seu peso e as mãos não estavam mais lá para segurar os joelhos, o cachorro grande e preto caiu para frente embolando-se aos pés de Harry, dando uma volta de barriga para cima até acertar as quatro patas no chão.

-Assim você não fala mais nenhuma asneira...- disse Remo claramente ao cão que o olhava rosnando.

Draco quase sufocou de rir, Harry também ria.

Rapidamente Sirius estava de pé na frente de Harry puxando e apontando a varinha para Draco.

-Vamos ver se _você_ ri agora...

Draco arregalou os olhos no momento que Sirius entoou o feitiço, sem ouvir a exclamação de Harry. Ele paralisou ainda com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, num instante não havia mais Draco.

Apenas a figura encolhida e comprida...

Pelo branco, corpo longo, patinhas pequenas, um olhar astuto nos olhos redondos.

-Um mustelídio.- disse Lupin.

-Tá, não é um coelho...- disse Sirius.

O pequeno furão branco andou nervosamente em círculos pelo sofá, enfiando-se nas costas de Harry e subindo para o encosto do sofá.

-Eu sabia...- disse Harry olhando-o.-Sirius!

Sirius o pegara pela cauda rindo.

-Hahá, olhe só o poderoso Malfoy agora... Ai!

O pequeno furão tinha mordido a mão dele, que o soltou, Harry pulou para segurar o furão no ar, mas...

Remo apenas fechou os olhos.

-Não precisam se agarrar agora...- disse Sirius ao tirar o dedo ferido da boca.

Draco voltara ao normal quando Harry o aparara, resultado é que as mãos de Harry estavam esmagadas pelo traseiro de Draco que estava com a cabeça de Harry no seu colo.

-Sei que sou lindo de qualquer jeito amor... mas temos companhia...

-Vai se foder Draco... acho que quebrei as duas mãos...

-É sai de cima das mãos do meu afilhado... furão albino...

Draco pulou para o lado olhando Harry com preocupação.

-Sirius... é sua culpa se minhas mãos estiverem quebradas...- Harry disse flexionando os dedos, sentando no braço do sofá.

-Que história é essa de me pegar pelo rabo!- Draco rosnou.

-Que história é essa de me morder...

-Nossa como estamos íntimos.- Harry disse ainda flexionando os dedos.- Vou ficar preocupado...

Os dois lhe deram uma olhada furiosa.

-Vamos ao inevitável... pronto Harry?- Disse Lupin

Remo não esperou resposta, quando Harry virou-se para responder recebeu o feitiço.

* * *

**P**rimeiro foi como receber um impacto, bater em algo ou cair, o corpo todo estremeceu, em seguida uma vertigem como estivesse caindo e tudo mudou de ângulo... então.

Caiu para o lado e se moveu estranhamente olhando em volta assustado, hum... tinha patas, quatro...

Encarou Draco que sorriu.

-Uau...

Sirius o encarava com ambos os olhos arregalados.

-Oh, não...

-Miau?

"MIAU!"

Então dois olhos ameaçadores o olharam e um latido o estremeceu...

FSSSHH

E um ganido.

* * *

**D**raco observou Harry estremecer como que paralisado e no outro segundo não havia mais Harry... só um amontoado de pêlo negro e lustroso, que deslizou do braço para o assento do sofá com um som fofo, então duas orelhas, bigodes e olhos muito verdes olharam em volta... uma cauda longa e muito peluda se agitou levemente.

O imenso gato preto o olhou.

-Uau...

Era lindo... e miava...

Então outro som abafado e o cachorro estava de volta... e deu um latido.

Provavelmente irritado o gato se arrepiou e deu uma bela patada no nariz lustroso do cão.

-MEU NARIZ!- Sirius se ajeitou apertando o arranhão.

-Nunca mais lata perto assim!- Harry estava de volta...- dói nos ouvidos...

-Gatos tem boa audição...- disse Lupin com um olhar divertido para o desespero de Sirius.-Bom, vocês sabem o que são... agora é treino...

-Uma outra rodada... vamos ver se você me acerta de novo...- disse Sirius olhando para Harry.

-Não... sei o tamanho dos seus dentes...- Harry disse sério.-Sério... você late desafinado...

-Vamos garotos, vocês tem que praticar...

-Falar é fácil, eu sei o que sou, mas não quero passar pela vergonha de novo...- Disse Draco desanimado.

-Ele não consegue.- disse Sirius com um sorriso irônico.

Mas o nariz vermelho estragava o efeito.

* * *

**D**epois de algumas transformações bem sucedidas puderam se acostumar com suas formas animais, embora Draco lamentasse a indignidade de ser algo pequeno e pouco ameaçador... dava para reconhece-lo como animago apenas pelo fato de que um furão albino teria olhos vermelhos e não azuis... Harry era um pouco grande demais para um gato comum... com pelos tão arrepiados quanto seus cabelos e iridescentes olhos verdes, se procuradas, algo que Draco fez, as cicatrizes na pata e na testa podiam ser vistas... claro que isso acorreu entre muita provocação e uma perseguição do cão ao furão e do gato ao cão, o que como Remo lembrou era um atentado á ordem natural, até que ficou um pouco tarde... os dois se retiraram, com Sirius ainda provocando Draco "Olha a cara do furão... cansou né?"

Os dois se deixaram sentar no sofá.

-Sabe esses dias de descanso parecem tão cansativos quanto os que a gente fazia as aulas extras...- disse Draco.

-É os exames... bom, só faltam os exames não é?

-E férias... férias estranhas esse ano...

-Você vai para o Largo, vai estar tumultuado lá...- disse Harry com uma ponta de inveja.

-Mas você não vai demorar na casa dos seus tios vai?

-Dumbledore disse... bom, havia dito, até meu aniversário...

-Até julho? Não...

-Hum, não se preocupe... você vai estar com Rony e os gêmeos, eles vão te entreter bastante quando souberem de sua forma "furão"...

Draco virou o rosto.

-Não me lembre dessa indignidade... tragédia vergonhosa... sua culpa... odeio você.

Draco abriu os olhos, algo peludo roçava em sua mão...

-Miau...

-Não ouse usar isso como...

O gato passou o corpo pelo seu braço, no típico auto-carinho dos gatos, depois subiu em seu colo ainda se esfregando, ronronando...

-Você está ronronando...

O gato esfregou o rosto em seu pescoço... ainda ronronando.

-Harry... diabos... eu gosto disso...

-Miau...

-Estou achando que você vai usar essa cara deslavada e peluda de modo muito sonserino... Ah...

O gato lhe lambera a orelha.

-Harry... amanhã tem aula... você tem que ir embora... ah... não mesmo, você vai ficar por aqui... e volte ao normal sim...

-Você gosta de me ouvir ronronar... bom saber...

-Agora você pode dizer sem medo que é um gato.- Draco disse o puxando.

-Eu sou um gato...

-Isso subiu a sua cabeça... meu gato...

-Certo, meu furão...

-Ah, isso só entre a gente tá?

-Bom, não podemos contar isso pra ninguém mesmo...- Harry disse se aproximando e roubando um beijo.- Meu furão...

-Isso é esquisito.

-Tem razão...

-Sem apelidos idiotas sobre formas animagas...

-Concordo.

-Amasso?

-É... uns minutos antes de eu ir... ou sabe Snape vem me despejar daqui...

-Amasso.- Draco disse e o beijou.

Mas antes que pudesse abraçar Harry como se devesse a porta foi batida e a voz que se seguiu fez os dois gemerem de desgosto ao mesmo tempo.

-Você tem seu dormitório, Potter...

**No próximo capítulo: Férias... Harry odeia férias!**

**Um capítulo meio quebrado eu sei... não atirem restos de poção velha em mim... o róximo vai valer a pena ok! Comentem! **


End file.
